


Motherly Care

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cum Eating, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When Taylor comes down with a very unusual disease, Annette doesn't waste any time caring for her daughter. Still, it's a good thing that her friend Zoe came over to help as well. Especially when they need to take drastic measures to help Taylor.





	1. Chapter 1

  
I bit my lip as I stared down at my daughter. I didn’t know what to do. I flat out didn’t know.  
  
“Anne?”  
  
I turned my head to look at Zoe. The redheaded woman looked back at me, with a worried look of her own on her face. Though as nervous as she felt, I knew I had to feel a hundred times worse. This was _Taylor_ after all, not Emma. Of course I was more worried about my own daughter than anyone else could be.  
  
The thought sent a stab of guilt through my heart. There was one other person who would have been just as worried about as Taylor as I was. There _had_ been. Even after all these years, it still hurt to think about Danny and that stupid, _stupid_ bar fight he had tried to break up.  
  
With an effort, I pulled myself away from those old, painful memories. My daughter was _here_ , right now. She needed my help, not me crying over Danny.  
  
I just didn’t know what help I could give her. This wasn’t the kind of situation that called for a warm blanket and a lot to drink, which was as much medical knowledge as I had. This needed… I didn’t know what this needed.  
  
“Anne, what are we going to do?” Zoe asked again, insistent.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders helplessly as I stared down at my daughter’s body. Taylor was _suffering_. And I wasn’t certain what I could do about.  
  
_God damn all villains_ , I thought as I looked at Taylor.  
  
My poor, beautiful, talented daughter was like this because of some mad cape. Phallusy, he called himself. He had some insane, misogynistic ideas, and, as a result, Taylor had gotten infected with the madness he released as some sort of virus.  
  
Even from here, underneath a blanket, I could see the results of his little game. Taylor was growing a penis. A very, very big penis. One that wasn’t even human. Even I, a dedicated city girl, could recognize a horse’s dick when I saw one.  
  
“Mama,” Taylor moaned, her head swinging from side to side in her uneasy sleep. “Mom!”  
  
It broke my heart to listen to my little girl sounding like that. It was that disgusting, smelly cock in between her legs that had made Taylor like this.  
  
First had been those awful two weeks as she grew that huge pair of balls and even larger cock. I had taken time off from the college to tend to her, as the virus sapped her strength, forcing all of her energy into growing that bestial equipment. Zoe had dropped by, to help me tend to Taylor. Or at least tell me that it was time for me to go to bed as well as Taylor, and to stop worrying myself sick. _Finally_ , it had stopped growing on a Friday, and I had thought that the worst might be over, and now Taylor could at least get up out of bed and walk around.  
  
But by Sunday morning, Taylor was complaining about how awful her new appendages felt. Not awful in that she didn’t want them off of her, but awful in that they were feeling bad. And when Taylor had finally pulled her pants down to let me examine them, I had seen that she hadn’t been kidding.  
  
Taylor’s shaft had become hugely engorged. It had to have been three or four inches across, and a foot long. It was hot to the touch but not completely hard. Not like Danny’s had been, and his dick had been roughly ninety five percent of my experience with male genitals.  
  
Taylor had said (with an incandescent blush) that she hadn’t even been thinking of anything sexy to get her like this. I wasn’t _entirely_ sure how much I believed her (she was a teenager, after all), but I had given her an ice pack to use in private, and hoped that would get her new attachment to calm down.  
  
It hadn’t. It really, really hadn’t. The next morning, I got worried after Taylor didn’t come down for breakfast. So Zoe and I went up to check on her. And there we found her. My poor, sweet, innocent Taylor, practically curled up around her new penis.  
  
Her sheets were completely and utterly soaked with a fluid that was oozing from the penis’s flared head. It wasn’t semen, and it seemed too thick to be precum. But whatever it was, it was making her suffer. Zoe had pointed out how, when the flow would momentarily increase in intensity, how Taylor would whimper a bit.  
  
“We’ve got to take care of her,” I said, breaking the silence. “I don’t know how, but we’ve _got_ to.”  
  
“Her temperature is up a bit,” Zoe said, looking at a thermometer she had pressed against Taylor’s fore head. “But not a lot. Anne, I think the real problem is… that.”  
  
Zoe nodded at the massive package between Taylor’s legs. I nodded. Zoe was right, of course. I just had no idea how to deal with it. Waiting for it to die down on its own obviously wasn’t going to happen. So what else could we do?  
  
“What else…?” I murmured aloud, looking down at my daughter. Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, how could I help you?  
  
A hospital could help her, maybe, but an assistant professor’s salary wasn’t nearly enough for whatever complex, expensive procedures or drugs they would want to give to Taylor. And I wasn’t even certain they were going to do _that_. The more I stared at the giant penis and balls Taylor had, the more a certain, _bad_ idea started to creep over me.  
  
I pushed the thought to one side. It was ridiculous, disgusting and _wrong_. Taylor was my daughter, for God’s sake! I glanced at Zoe.  
  
But Taylor wasn’t _Zoe’s_ daughter, now, was she? Sure, Taylor spent so much time over at the Barnes’s house, and Emma spent so much time over here, they both practically had three parents, but were Taylor and Zoe really _that_ close? So there wasn’t anything _wrong_ in asking another woman to take care of my daughter’s sexual needs.  
  
“Zoe…” I said, trailing off as I figured out how to phrase this. “Would you be…” I shut up, not willing to go all the way and say the idea that had entered my mind.  
  
“I have an idea that might be able to help,” Zoe said, not looking at me and clutching her arm. “It’s, um, some hands-on treatment, though.”  
  
Oh thank God. She had gotten the same idea I had. That saved me some embarrassment. Just some, though. There was still more I was going to have to say.  
  
“I think that would be for the best,” I said, my voice squeaking on the last bit. “But,” I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. “I’m still her mother. I’ve got to stay here and keep an eye on her.”  
  
Zoe exhaled heavily, her cheeks inflating as she looked at the ceiling. After a few seconds of examining the star map Taylor had put up last year, she looked back down.  
  
“Yes, that makes sense. I’d do the same for my daughters. Just, uh,” now she glanced down at Taylor. “Well, I suppose you already know what to think.” There was a brief pause as I tried to figure out both what she meant and what I should say. Then Zoe clapped her hands together. “No sense in wasting time, is there? Let’s get down to work.”  
  
Even someone who knew Zoe a lot worse than I did could have seen how much false bravado and cheer she was putting in her voice. I wasn’t going to call her on it, though. I wasn’t exactly feeling confident about this myself.  
  
Zoe gingerly sat down on the edge of Taylor’s bed. Taylor didn’t even respond. It made my heart break, seeing her like this. A flush on her pale features, large drops of sweat beading on her forehead, a horrible look of illness that no mother should ever have to see on her child. And, above all, the massive shaft that Taylor occasionally pawed at. I could see the outline even through her pajamas, forming a huge bulge underneath her shirt or her pants, depending on how she twitched around on the bed. A very clear outline, since she was still producing that fluid, which was soaking through her clothes.  
  
Zoe glanced up at me. I bit my lip as I stared back at her, still not certain if this was the right idea, or if I was going about it the right way. But no better options came to mind.  
  
“Hey, Taylor,” Zoe said softly, shaking Taylor’s shoulder. “Aunt Zoe’s here to help you. Alright?”  
  
I couldn’t tell if Taylor’s moan was because she had heard and understood my friend. Neither could Zoe from the glance she sent me.  
  
Zoe reached down and grabbed the waistband of Taylor’s pants. She slowly pulled them down. I wanted to look away, but I couldn’t. This was my _daughter_. She was in pain, suffering in a way I couldn’t understand. I _had_ to keep watching.  
  
I even kept watching when Zoe pulled Taylor’s pants down around her thighs. I felt my stomach turn over on itself as I looked at just what Taylor was suffering from.  
  
Her penis was _huge_. I had never seen anything that was even two-thirds the size of it. It was an angry reddish color, and everything about it seemed _huge_. The lip around her head, the ring halfway down the shaft, even the veins crawling along it seemed oversized. I could barely believe that Taylor was able to handle something so large attached to her.  
  
“Oh, _Taylor_ ,” I whispered, my heart wishing there was something I could do for her.  
  
Freed from her pants, Taylor’s cock stood up at an angle, the large slit at the end pointed towards her face. Her face that was twitching as she softly murmured things too quiet for me to guess at. I hoped that this would work and bring Taylor some relief.  
  
Taylor’s body was still producing the thick, sticky slime. It was a continuous, unbroken flow from her lower head, the stuff pooling on her lower belly. Already there was a small puddle forming.  
  
“Here I go,” Zoe whispered, so quietly I almost didn’t hear her. She swallowed nervously, and reached out with both hands.  
  
For some reason, I was expecting something when she grabbed my daughter’s new addition. I didn’t know _what_. A bolt of lightning, or for Taylor to instantly be healed. But there was nothing. Just Zoe slowly tightening her grip around Taylor’s dick.  
  
And she really did need both hands to do it. Zoe was a small woman, with small hands. And Taylor had a very, very large penis attached to her. Zoe needed to wrap her hands on top of each other just to form a complete circuit.  
  
“Oh _God_ , it’s hot,” Zoe said, looking up at me. “It’s like she’s burning alive, Anne.”  
  
I nodded, resting my chin on my hand. I could easily believe that. Danny’s dick had always been warmer than the rest of him, and the same should hold true for Taylor. And Taylor was _flushed_ with heat. In fact, it was probably time to change the ice pack I had placed on her forehead.  
  
Zoe squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Then, with her hands just above Taylor’s medial ring, she tugged up. The reaction was instantaneous.  
  
“GAH!” Taylor gasped, her eyes opening wide.  
  
“Taylor!” I shouted, stepping forward.  
  
But even as I did so, I could see that it was pointless. That hadn’t snapped Taylor out of her fever. Her body had reacted, but her mind was still elsewhere.  
  
But it still meant that we had to be on the right track. We just had to help my daughter out, get her free from what she was suffering from. Both of us, Zoe and I.  
  
Zoe leaned forward, her brow furrowing. She started stroking harder and harder, really pumping her hands up and down along Taylor’s shaft. The flow of gelatinous fluid from Taylor’s tip increased, growing faster and faster.  
  
That _had_ to be precum, but it was so _thick_. If the precum looked like that, then what would Taylor’s actual semen look like? I glanced down at Taylor’s testicles. They were large and a dark red color. Was that supposed to be normal for her? I had thought it was, but I really had no idea what was normal for Taylor after getting infected. What if she was backed-up, and needed relief?  
  
“Wow, this is quite the workout,” Zoe gasped, drawing my attention back to her. Her cheeks were flushed, and there was sweat starting to form on her forehead. “I’m getting my exercise in for today!”  
  
“Do you need help?” I asked, talking a half step closer to her and the bed.  
  
“Yeah, actually, I do,” Zoe said, flashing me a thankful smile. “You take the top and I’ll take the bottom. There’s just too much here for me to do all at once.”  
  
I climbed onto the bed from the other side of Zoe. I swallowed nervously, looking down at Taylor. Watching was one thing, but this would be a whole new step. But it was for Taylor. I’d do _anything_ for Taylor to get her healthy.  
  
I wrapped my hands around Taylor’s cock, the sides of my pinkies pressing against Zoe’s thumbs. My mouth dropped open. Zoe had said this thing was hot, but I hadn’t realized just how hot it _was_. It wasn’t hot enough to be uncomfortable, though. Instead, it felt kind of nice.  
  
And now that I was closer, I noticed something I hadn’t from the other side of Taylor’s bedroom. There seemed to be a _smell_ to Taylor’s cock. Or maybe it belonged to the precum that was still flowing out from her shaft. It wasn’t a smell quite like anything else I had ever smelled before. Though if I had to pick _something_ , then I would have said that it reminded me of Danny, after he had gotten done working out. I had always liked that smell, with fresh sweat glistening on his lean body. I had thought it was how a man should smell.  
  
This smell, though, was a lot more intense and _thorough_ , I supposed, than Danny had ever been. It seemed to fill my nostrils, crowding out everything else. I swore that I could even taste it on my tongue.  
  
And it was kind of a _good_ smell. I swallowed heavily, feeling it still sticking inside my nostrils. Um. I hoped that this was a one-time thing. It could get awkward around Taylor if it wasn’t.  
  
“Anne?” Zoe asked me, her eyebrows raising. “You good to go?”  
  
“I, yes,” I said, blushing a bit. “Sorry, just gathering my nerves.”  
  
Zoe nodded, and started running her hands up and down Taylor’s shaft. There was a convenient mark showing where we should stop, with the thick medial ring around Taylor’s rod. I started tending to my own half, lifting my hands up and down.  
  
It had been a long while since I had given out a handjob. And it had never been to a cock that was even remotely close in size to Taylor’s shaft. But the same principles still applied.  
  
Using both hands, I went up and down Taylor’s shaft. It was hard underneath my hands, and I could actually feel it growing harder as time passed. My mouth opened slightly in shock at just how hard and big and hot it was actually getting. God, poor Taylor really had gotten the short end of the stick, hadn’t she? I was going to have to make her favorite meal to help make up for all of this or something.  
  
The precum started dribbling onto my hands as it was slowly forced out of Taylor’s balls. I grimaced a bit, feeling the thick, sticky, slimy stuff get smeared across my skin. It was surprisingly warm, a lot more than I would have expected. And the flow _did_ seem to be increasing.  
  
Zoe and I kept working, both of us pumping our hands up and down Taylor’s shaft. I was uncomfortably aware of how close I was to her as we kept on working. Zoe _was_ an attractive woman, and gender had never been an issue for me. Marriage was, and Danny’s death had been too near to my heart for too long for me to want to do anything with anyone.  
  
But now, sensations and thoughts were returning to me that I hadn’t considered for a long, long time. I tried not to look at Zoe, not wanting her to see the thoughts spread across my face. That would be humiliating, and the absolute _last_ thing I wanted to deal with right now.  
  
Instead, I tried to focus on, well, dealing with Taylor. Dealing with this thick, hard, hot, big cock that was just a foot or so from my face. It was a bit distracting, was the point I was trying to make.  
  
“Do you think we’re getting anywhere?” Zoe asked, providing a welcome distraction.  
  
I looked up at her. She was looking down at Taylor’s crotch, a frown on her thin face. There was a faint red blush on her cheeks.  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked, still pumping my hands up and down Taylor’s shaft.  
  
“I mean, I’ve been doing this for ten minutes, and I’m not seeing a bit of improvement,” Zoe said, waving at Taylor, her cock, and the puddle of precum that had formed on her stomach. And now was starting to slide off the sides of her stomach onto her sheets. “I can’t keep going forever, either. Do you think we’re doing the right thing?”  
  
I frowned, looking down at Taylor’s large horse-like cock. Zoe had a point. My hands were getting sticky and sore, and not much else. Taylor was still unconscious, lost in that fever dream. Her cock was still big and hard and obviously far too sensitive to the touch. But what else could we do?  
  
A thought flashed into my mind, and I blushed _hard_. Okay, what _else_ could we do?  
  
“Maybe we need to step up our game,” Zoe said, letting go of Taylor’s rod and rubbing her hands.  
  
“Like what?” I asked, my vice barely level as I tried not to show what I had been thinking about.  
  
“Maybe, um,” Zoe said and blushed almost as hard as I had, “we could give some oral stimulation? Guys _always_ like that.”  
  
Not just guys, I thought. But, more importantly, there was a problem with Zoe suggesting that.  
  
“What about Alan?” I asked, looking at her hard. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for Taylor and I, but I don’t want to ruin your marriage.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Zoe said, waving her hand from side to side. “Alan and I have always said that other women don’t count.” She looked down at Taylor and smiled. “Girls haven’t come up, but I’m sure he wouldn’t object.”  
  
My mouth hung open. I had really had no idea their marriage was so open. She had never said a word suggesting that sort of thing to me. On the other hand, I was _very_ glad to have some help, and I wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
“If you’re sure, then I’m all ears,” I said, waving my hands around. The precum on my hands didn’t go flying off, it just slid around a bit. “Any ideas you have, I’ll take.”  
  
“Okay, then,” Zoe said, glancing from side to side. “Well, I think that we should both work on this thing.” She snorted. “I know there’s no way _I_ could take it in my mouth!”  
  
I laughed, the weak joke striking me as much more amusing than it really was. It would be funny to see Zoe’s mouth and neck bulging out to twice their size if she tried to swallow Taylor’s cock.  
  
“No, I don’t think I could either,” especially since it had been _years_ since I had given a blowjob to anyone. Skills went rusty without practice. “But I’ve still got my tongue.”  
  
“Right,” Zoe said, clapping her hands together. “I’ll take the top, and you can take the bottom, okay, Anne?”  
  
“Sounds good,” I said, nodding in relief.  
  
We both leaned back in. I propped my hands on Taylor’s bed, right next to her thighs. Zoe did the same from the other side of the bed. We glanced at each other, our faces close to one another, only separated by Taylor’s shaft. Which, to be fair, was a pretty big obstacle.  
  
I stuck my tongue out and leaned down, pressing my face right up against Taylor’s lower half and her ballsack. There was still glistening, thick precum all along her skin, from where it had traveled along the sides instead of dripping down to form the pool on her stomach.  
  
Out of the corner of my vision, I could see Zoe leaning up to take care of my daughter’s upper shaft. I hoped she could do a good job. Not that I was going to ask for too many details, though!  
  
From this close, I could see just how big Taylor’s testicles were. They _had_ to be swollen. This couldn’t be healthy for her, not in the long run. I was going to have to do a lot of work to help relieve her of all this tension. Hopefully things wouldn’t get too embarrassing. In fact, it would probably be best if Taylor stayed out of this for the entire duration of events, and only woke up after she was feeling all better.  
  
I opened my mouth and sucked on one of Taylor’s balls. They were completely hairless, and just as warm as her penis. It felt kind of _nice_ to have one of them in my mouth. Or at least part of one. It was too big for me to completely suck on even a single one.  
  
I did my best, though, slowly pulling as much into my mouth as I could. I ran my tongue over the portion inside, back and forth. There was a funny taste to it, though it was so subtle I could barely even notice it. I kept on working, though. The taste wasn’t good, it wasn’t bad, and I could safely ignore it, especially if the added stimulus meant that Taylor would be able to relieve herself.  
  
Up above me, Zoe was doing the exact same thing. I could hear the sounds she was making as she tended to the upper half of Taylor’s shaft. If I tilted my head a bit, I could even see her working. Right now, she was trying to get her mouth around the lip surrounding Taylor’s head. I didn’t think she’d be able to manage it. The human mouth just didn’t open that far.  
  
Also, I frowned, didn’t that mean that Zoe was getting a mouthful-  
  
“Ack! Gah!” Zoe said, leaning away and wiping the back of her hand across her lips. “Phhbt!”  
  
“Are you okay, Zoe?” I asked worriedly, letting Taylor’s balls fall away from me. “Did you hurt yourself?”  
“No, I’m fine, I’m fine,” Zoe said, shaking her head. “Just didn’t think what I was doing. Heh,” she snorted in amusement. “It was _literally_ staring me right in the face, too.”  
  
“Ah,” I said, running my hands up and down Taylor’s shaft as we talked. “Got a mouthful?”  
  
“Not quite that much,” Zoe said with a speculative frown. “But it was still more stuff than I was expecting.” She looked down and ran a finger through the puddle on Taylor’s belly. “Wow, that stuff didn’t taste like I thought it would.”  
  
“Really?” I asked, my curiosity piqued. I pushed my head up a bit to look down at Taylor’s slit. Zoe’s cheek was maybe an inch from my own, at most. “What is it like?”  
  
“You know?” Zoe said after a few seconds, “I’m not sure I can say. Here, you try.”  
  
I looked at her. Zoe looked back at me, her eyebrows slightly raised. Well, alright then.  
  
I leaned in and stuck my tongue out. There was plenty of thick precum dribbling out of Taylor’s slit. I just leaned down and scooped some up with my tongue. As soon as I did so, my eyebrows shot up.  
  
Wow! I mean, _wow_. That was quite the taste. It was a lot more intense than anything I had been expecting. It tasted the same way it smelled, if that made any sense. It was quite the strong taste, to be clearer. It sat on my tongue, and didn’t leave very quickly. The taste lingered for a long while even after I swallowed it.   
  
How to really describe the taste? I frowned. I was an English professor. I should be able to come up with some words to describe it. Well, for one, as I said, it was a strong taste, one that easily drowned out the cup of coffee I had drunk half an hour ago. It was a bit salty, though just enough to be noticed, instead of being an overpowering taste. It had a thick texture, and it was difficult to swallow it. It seemed to want to stick in my throat or on my tongue.  
  
I looked up at Zoe. She was looking back at me.  
  
“You’re right,” I said. “I wouldn’t have thought it would taste like that.”  
  
“Not a _bad_ taste, though,” Zoe said musingly. “Kind of like…” her hands waved in the air, trying to compensate for words that weren’t coming. “I don’t know. I kind of liked it, though.”  
  
“I know what you mean,” I said, nodding and looking down at Taylor’s shaft. Since we had stopped stroking it, it wasn’t producing the precum as much anymore. And her balls still looked swollen. “We should probably get back to work, though.”  
  
“You’re right,” Zoe said, nodding her head.  
  
The two of us leaned back in, pressing our mouths and lips against Taylor. I hoped this worked. There wasn’t much more I could think of to help her out. That was right and proper for a mother to do with her daughter, at least.  
  
I licked Taylor’s shaft, sticking my tongue out as far as it could go and pressing all of it against Taylor’s shaft. It was very warm, sitting against my tongue like this. I licked again, running my tongue all along the bottom of Taylor’s shaft. I also got some more of the gooey precum as I went, the parts that had trickled down her shaft.  
  
Taylor made a slight groan, and I looked up at her. But her eyes were still closed, and her face was still twitching. Nothing, then.   
  
I sighed heavily and went back to work. Above me, Zoe was doing her best to lick and suck at Taylor’s shaft, doing her absolute best to help my daughter out. I really needed to do something special for Zoe, didn’t I? After all the help she had given to the both of us through all of this.  
  
Zoe was also doing a lot more than just licking at Taylor’s shaft. She was slurping up the precum that Taylor was producing. And from the way her cheeks were bulging, it was clear that she wasn’t just swallowing it as soon as she licked it up. Did Zoe have a cum fetish?  
  
I did my best to ignore that. I needed to focus on my poor, wonderful daughter, and how to make her feel better. And I thought that I _was_ managing to ease the burden on her. She was leaking so much precum, she _had_ to be draining the built-up semen inside her testicles, surely.  
  
“Huh, Ahhn.”  
  
I looked up, brow creasing as I tried to figure out what Zoe was saying. Then she kissed me. My eyebrows shot straight up to my hairline as she did that. This was my first kiss in _years_. And with another woman, too.  
  
To be fair, I had kissed more women than I had men. But all of the women had been in the movement, before I met Danny. Once we started dating, I only ever kissed him. And we had kissed each other more than all my other partners combined.  
  
Even though I had been kissed by a woman before, I had never been kissed by a woman with her mouth full of cum before. And Zoe didn’t waste any time showing that she hadn’t swallowed any of the precum she had licked up off of my daughter.  
  
“Zogk!” I said as Zoe started pushing some of the cum she had gathered into my mouth.  
  
I quickly discovered that there was a big difference between a bit of precum and a mouthful of Taylor’s precum. The flavor was unbelievable. It made my hair stand on end as Zoe’s tongue brushed against my lips. My jaw was hanging a bit slack, and it was so easy for her to push the precum into my mouth.  
  
I shivered, feeling something inside my lower belly. My eyes were wide open, and I stared into Zoe’s hazel eyes as she kissed me, her hands on the side of my face. They seemed _alive_ , dancing with an inner light.  
  
My own hands hung by my sides. I wasn’t sure what to do with them. Push Zoe away? Bring her closer? Keep on tending to Taylor’s rod, which was the whole point of all of this?  
  
I still hadn’t made my mind up when she pulled away. Zoe smiled, a big expression of happiness. There was precum on her lips, slowly forming into a drop as it ran together. There was a lot more precum in my mouth. And it looked like there was just as much in Zoe’s mouth. Or there _was_. She swallowed hard, her throat bulging outwards.  
  
I didn’t, letting the stuff settle in my mouth. I wasn’t certain _what_ to do with it. Swallow it? Spit it out? I was having trouble deciding, and the taste in my mouth wasn’t helping. It was such a _strong_ taste.  
  
Finally, I imitated Zoe, and swallowed. It was just as hard to swallow it as it had looked. It took a lot of work to get it going down my throat. But I managed it, feeling the warm, gooey fluid in my belly.  
  
Just above-  
  
Holy shit, I was turned on. My eyes widened as I realized that. I was feeling stirrings of arousal, for the first time in _years_. It wasn’t very strong, but there was a faint ache in my lower belly. It wasn’t even enough to get my folds wet or my nipples stiff, but I was still feeling it.  
  
God, I hoped it was because I was close to a beautiful woman after so long not even masturbating. The other way I could be turned on didn’t bear thinking about. And I resolutely refused to think about Zoe and then about Taylor, and see which one got me more turned on.  
  
Instead, I _whipped_ my face back down to Taylor’s shaft. I had a job to do, and I needed to help my little girl. And if that meant giving her a blowjob, then it meant giving my daughter a blowjob.  
  
“Sure you don’t want to switch?” Zoe asked teasingly, lowering herself back down as well. “I _know_ you haven’t been eating enough.”  
  
I didn’t dignify that with a response. Anyway, I was busy sucking on Taylor’s balls. I could only do so many things with my mouth at once, after all.  
  
I was freshly aware that Zoe was _very_ close to me. She was merely inches away as she worked over the top half of Taylor’s dick. I could hear the sounds she was making. Such lewd sounds, and so much louder than the noises I was making.  
  
My fingers curled up in Taylor’s sheets as I went to work. The more I sucked, the more I was aware of how the arousal was growing inside me. It was getting harder and harder to deny. I still refused to think about what was causing it, though.  
  
I focused on my work, licking and sucking on Taylor’s balls and shaft. This was all for her, I kept on telling myself, it was all to get Taylor up and moving instead of focusing on this huge, horrible shaft that was keeping her in bed. I ran my tongue along her balls. I could swear that I felt the backed-up cum inside of them.  
  
“God, it’s hot in here,” Zoe said, straightening up and wiping a hand across her forehead. “You mind if I strip down a bit, Anne?”  
  
“No, feel free,” I said. It _was_ hot in here, especially with the jacket Zoe was wearing over her sweater.  
  
Of course, I was _expecting_ that she would take off just her jacket. Instead, to my shock, Zoe kept on going, pulling off her sweater as well, leaving her in only her pants and her white bra. She smiled at me as I looked at her, my mouth agape.  
  
“What?” Zoe said. “It just makes sense. Especially if we’re going to make a mess.”  
  
With a single finger, she flicked Taylor’s cock, making the horse-like shaft sway a bit. I kept on staring, looking up at her. And now it was _really_ easy to tell where the arousal was coming from.  
  
It was coming from Zoe, obviously. What else could it possibly be? Zoe was an attractive, fit woman, the same age as me, and she was half-naked. Obviously I got aroused, looking at her, as opposed to pressing my face up against my _daughter’s_ shaft and breathing in deeply.  
  
“You want to do the same?” Zoe asked, glancing at my blouse. “That’s a nice shirt, it would be a shame to ruin it with all of… this,” she waved at the thick, almost solid pool of precum on Taylor’s lower belly.  
  
I didn’t have to think all that long about my options. After a few seconds, I was pulling my green and white blouse over my head, neatly folding it and putting it on top of Taylor’s dresser. I breathed in and out, not _quite_ meeting Zoe’s eyes.  
  
For a few years now, I hadn’t had my shirt off in front of anyone but my doctor. It was strange to be doing it again, especially with the arousal that was coiling around itself inside my belly. I forced my eyes upward, to meet Zoe’s.  
  
She was smiling at me, though her eyes weren’t meeting my own. Instead, she was staring at my half-naked torso. Not _just_ my breasts, thankfully, though they were included as well as her gaze swept up and down. After a few minutes, she looked back up at me.  
  
“There, doesn’t that feel better?” Zoe asked. “Now come on, let’s get back to helping your daughter.”  
  
I nodded quickly. I leaned back in, resting my hands on Taylor’s stomach and thigh as I tended to her balls. Zoe mirrored my motion, her hands in line with mine as she tended to Taylor’s upper half.   
  
I licked all around Taylor’s shaft, my tongue flicking out to cover as much as I possibly could. I hoped it was feeling good for her, even if she didn’t show any signs. There was nothing beyond the occasional moan and twitch, and the relentless flow of precum from her cock. Though Zoe was doing a pretty good job of lapping that up before it could fall down.  
  
Not _such_ a good job that I couldn’t feel the slowly expanding pool pressing against my fingers as it expanded along Taylor’s belly. I did my best to ignore it, especially since there wasn’t anywhere else I could comfortably rest my hands without either getting _far_ too close to Taylor’s breasts, or placing my hand in another stream of precum.  
  
My nipples were slowly getting hard inside of my bra. And my pussy was starting to get a bit damp. I kept my hips still, even though I always got _twitchy_ when I got turned on. I didn’t want to show Zoe how aroused I was getting.  
  
Even if she didn’t have the same reservations. It was crystal clear from how enthusiastically she was working over my daughter’s shaft that Zoe was getting horny. There was a light in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks as she bobbed up and down, licking and slurping on Taylor’s shaft.  
  
My hand tightened on Taylor’s stick-thin leg, pressing down on the meat of her thigh. I tried to focus on my own work, lavishing care and attention on Taylor’s balls. That was more than enough work for me, doing my best to make her feel good.  
  
“Come on, Taylor,” Zoe muttered in between sessions of attention. “Cum for me. Cum for your Aunt Zoe.”  
  
I didn’t say anything like that. It would be too embarrassing to talk to my daughter using those words. Anyway, Taylor was beyond hearing right now. If she responded, it would be because of how we were working together to make her cum, nothing else.  
  
Even as I though that, Taylor’s cock twitched underneath my lips. My eyes widened and I pulled away, staring down at it. It twitched again. Zoe had noticed it too.  
  
We both lifted and turned our heads, our cheeks almost pressed together as we stared down at it. What was going to happen? Was she about to cum? Or was this something that just happened? I knew _so_ little about Taylor’s new equipment, almost nothing could surprise me.  
  
“Zoe, I think-“ I started to say.  
  
Then I was cut off in a _very_ through manner. Taylor started to cum, with both of our faces just inches away from her slit. And she came a _lot_.  
  
“Gapk!” I spluttered, as a jet of cum landed in my mouth.  
  
Well, half of a jet of cum. The other half landed on my face. And even the fraction that had entered my mouth was still enough to cover my tongue in my daughter’s seed.  
  
My head jerked back, and I almost fell off the bed as a second, and then a third, jet of cum spurted out from Taylor’s cock. Zoe was a lot slower to react than I was, and got both of those streams of semen directly on her face. Then she too fell backwards, momentarily disappearing with a loud thump on the floor.  
  
And Taylor was still cumming. My mouth fell open, cum threatening to pour out between my lips as I stared. There was so _much_ of it! Taylor was cumming like a firehose, an almost steady stream of cum erupting from her shaft and spraying all over her. It reached all the way up to her neck, a few droplets even landing on her face. Her shirt was instantly soaked, ruined beyond recovery by the semen soaking through it.  
  
And I could tell this wasn’t normal semen, anymore than Taylor’s precum was normal precum, or, you know, _the giant fucking horsecock was normal_. This stuff was so much _thicker_ than it should have been with a normal man. It stayed in its thick, solid lines once it landed on Taylor, barely pooling at all. And it wasn’t quite the same color, either. It was still an off-white, but with a faint yellow tinge to the entire thing.  
  
And the _smell!_ It was so much more intense than even Taylor’s precum had been. I felt myself get a bit weak in the knees, smelling it. I was going to be smelling it for days.  
  
And tasting it, too. The cum in my mouth was _all over_ my mouth, filling it up and not leaving room for anything else. And it tasted _good_. Far better than the precum had tasted. The flavors were so much more intense, overlaying the slight salty flavor.  
  
There was a stir of movement form the other side of Taylor’s bed, and Zoe rose into her view. She looked down at the pool of cum absolutely _covering_ Taylor’s torso, and the semen that was still dribbling out from her lower head and running down her shaft. Then she looked at me, an expression of absolute shock on her face.  
  
“Oh my _God_ ,” Zoe said, sounding as stunned as I was. “Oh my _God_ , that was a lot of cum.”  
  
I nodded, feeling the semen pooling up against my teeth. I hastily shut my mouth and swallowed, feeling it run down my stomach to join the precum. It went down even more slowly than the precum did, and left some of itself behind, on my tongue and the roof of my mouth.  
  
“Gah,” I said, running my tongue around to get the rest of it. “Uh, yeah.” That was the kind of eloquence a language teacher should display. “I can’t believe how much there is.”  
  
I joined Zoe in looking down at my daughter. Taylor’s body was a sea of white. The cum hadn’t spread out very much from the lines it had landed in, but there were a _lot_ of lines. Her shirt had to be soaked through, completely stained with cum.  
  
“We need to get that off of her,” I said, gesturing towards the shirt. It couldn’t be a good idea to let her stay in that. I’d need to dump it in the garbage, tied up in a sack so the trash collectors wouldn’t see it. “Come on, Zoe.”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure,” Zoe said, shaking her head and grabbing Taylor’s shirt, looking for a spot that wasn’t covered with cum. There weren’t very many.  
  
I wasn’t able to find any clear spots that were big enough to actually grab onto. At least, for getting clothing off of an unconscious person. So I just bit the bullet and grabbed onto a part of Taylor’s shirt that was soaked with cum. And I meant _soaked_. I could feel it bubbling up between my fingers as I squeezed down.  
  
Working together, Zoe and I were able to pull the shirt up off of Taylor’s limp body. Both of my hands got thoroughly covered with semen in the process. I quickly balled the shirt up and put it in Taylor’s (empty, thankfully) laundry basket. It could stay there for a while.  
  
I realized I still hadn’t done anything about the cum on my face. Neither had Zoe, actually. I frowned, and wiped at it with my hand. That didn’t do much besides smear it around even more. I looked down at my almost clean fingers. Then I looked up at Zoe.  
  
She was watching me, and slowly lifting her hands up to her own face. She gingerly patted at all the semen on her features. I wasn’t quite certain what to think of that. Was she only noticing it now because we had been busy, or was she only ‘noticing’ it now because I was starting to deal with my own mess?  
  
“Here, let me help you,” Zoe said, more or less confirming my suspicions. “That’s a lot of stuff you’ve got on your face,” she added, completely ignoring all the semen spread across the lower half of her face.  
  
Zoe came around the bed before I could even decide whether or not I wanted help with this. The close presence of an attractive woman more or less settled things for me, though. I didn’t do a thing to resist as she got very close to me very quickly.  
  
Zoe ran a firm finger along my cheek, starting from the bottom and working her way up. When she pulled it away, I could see that she had managed to get almost all of the cum I had felt on my face onto her finger. And then she licked it clean.  
  
My jaw dropped open as Zoe didn’t even hesitate. As soon as she pulled it back, she popped it into her mouth. She looked me in the eyes as she got her finger clean, the cum on her face slowly, slowly sliding downwards as her cheeks moved.  
  
“Wow, that’s tasty,” Zoe said, after making an exaggerated swallowing motion. She smiled widely, not pulling back. “Do you want a taste?” she asked, hand flicking up to point at the mess of cum covering her own face.  
  
“N-no, I don’t think so,” I said, stammering in shock. I had never known Zoe to be so sexually aggressive. “I, um, no thanks.”  
  
“Suit yourself,” Zoe said after a minute.  
  
She stepped back and started running her hands along her cheeks, coming away with thick loads of cum. I stared as she licked them clean, slowly swallowing every drop of cum that Taylor had unknowingly pumped on her. I glanced down at Taylor’s body. Was Zoe going to try and do the same to Taylor?  
  
There was still a lot of my daughter’s cum on her torso, after all. I looked back up at Zoe as she returned to the other side of the bed, still working on… cleaning herself up. It was, um, quite the sight.  
  
Shaking my head, I looked back at my essentially naked daughter. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and Zoe had already pulled her pants and panties down. There was nothing left to hide her from the world.  
  
Beyond all the semen that had soaked through her shirt. Taylor’s torso was covered with some slimy white cum, all the way from her neck down to her navel. I was going to have to give her a sponge bath or something, wasn’t I?  
  
“Anne?” Zoe asked in a slow voice. “It didn’t work.”  
  
I frowned, and looked at her. Then I looked at where she was pointing. Damnit.  
  
Taylor’s cock was still stiff and hard, standing up from her crotch. And it was still drooling the same thick precum as before, though, thankfully, it didn’t seem to be _quite_ as thick or fast as before. And, worst of all, Taylor was still out of it, her face twitching and occasionally making soft sounds I could barely hear.  
  
I leaned forward, and cupped one of Taylor’s testicles. I supposed it was a good thing that I had spent so much time tending to them, making myself so familiar with them. Now, I was able to tell if there was a difference.  
  
“They’re not quite as full as they were,” I said after a few minutes of cupping and rubbing them.  
  
“Are you sure?” Zoe asked, walking around the bed to lean over my shoulder.  
  
“Absolutely,” I relied, holding them in both hands. And I _needed_ to hold them in both hands. They were very hot, as well. “Before, it seemed like they were going to _burst_. Now,” I sighed, running my fingers back and forth over the hairless sacks, “it’s better. At least a bit.”  
  
“But not good enough,” Zoe said musingly. “Taylor’s still out of it.” She leaned forward a bit more. I could feel her bra-covered breasts just barely brushing against my back. “We’re going to need to do more.”  
  
“Like _what_?” I asked, letting go of Taylor’s testicles and straightening up. Zoe didn’t, resting her head on my shoulder. “My hands are starting to get sore, and I needed to use them in _addition_ to, uh,” I suddenly blushed hard, “oral stimulation.”  
  
“I see your point,” Zoe said, still very, very close to me. The blush on my face didn’t fade, though now it had different reasons for being there. “We need something _more_.”  
  
“Zo-ek!”  
  
My train of thought was comprehensively derailed when Zoe put her arms around my stomach. She took another half-step forward, pressing her body against my back a lot more firmly. My spine stiffened, and I stared straight ahead as I felt a warm body press against me.  
  
“It’s a pity she isn’t awake,” Zoe said, whispering into my ear, her voice soft and sinful. “If she was and she still needed relief, there’s all _kinds_ of ways the two of us could help her with her problem.”  
  
“She’s my _daughter_ ,” I hissed, not trying to pull away.  
  
“And?” Zoe chuckled, her hands running up and down my stomach, staying away from my bra or my pants. “She’s still a teen, and you still look _hot_. The two of us could put on a show with each other in front of her. I bet that would solve her problems pretty quickly.”  
  
I swallowed heavily at the thought that flashed into my mind. Not at the idea of doing something in front of Taylor, of course. But at the idea of doing something with Zoe. It had been a long, _long_ time since I had even masturbated. And even longer since I had had sex. The times I felt the urge, I just ignored them, trying to raise a daughter by myself while working a job that had famously long hours.  
  
My hands seemed to rise up and grab Zoe’s all on their own. Or if they didn’t, then I at least didn’t do anything to stop them. It felt nice to hold onto my friend. To do even more than hold on, maybe. And if what she said was true, then it wasn’t even cheating.  
  
“But Taylor’s not awake,” I pointed, entwining my fingers around Zoe’s. “We could put on as much of a- show,” my voice cracked on the last word, “as we could, and Taylor wouldn’t see a thing.”  
  
“No, you’re right,” Zoe said with a sigh, her breath ruffling my hair. “But maybe we could do something else.” She stuck her thigh in between my legs, her skirt riding up a bit. “But only if you’re okay with it.”  
  
“W-what are you suggesting?” I asked, my voice wobbling back and forth.  
  
The arousal was quickly growing inside of me. I was feeling seriously turned on, with my nipples hard points inside my bra, and my panties getting wetter and wetter. It was as if years of arousal were suddenly flooding my system, demanding that I take care of my sexual urges after so long denying them. And it was hard to see why I shouldn’t.  
  
“My hands are getting cramped up too,” Zoe said. That was a bit hard to believe as they wandered back and forth along my stomach. “And my mouth just isn’t big enough for that monster.” She slid up and down along my back, her bra cups catching against my own straps. “And I’ve just never found boobjobs that fun to give.”  
  
I remained silent, feeling embarrassed at listening to such a frank discussion of sexuality. Funny, but back in my college days, _I_ had been the one initiating those discussions, or at least backing Lustrum up. But it had been a long, long time since then.  
  
“So I was thinking that I’d use what really feels good for women and for men.” The way Zoe lifted her thigh up to grind against my crotch didn’t leave the slightest room for doubt about what she meant. “What do you think?”  
  
“What do I think?” I repeated, loudly. “What _do_ I think?” In a softer tone, this time, actually considering the question. “I think…” I stared down at my daughter, looking at her suffering body and the mammoth shaft sticking up from her crotch, the source of all her woes. Heh, and now I really _was_ sounding like Lustrum.  
  
“I think you might have the right idea,” I said, sighing. “Just… I need to be in here, watching over my little owl.”  
  
“Oh, of course,” Zoe said, nodding up and down, her chin smacking against my shoulder. “That makes perfect sense, Anne.”  
  
Zoe slipped by me and crawled onto Taylor’s bed. Somehow, she had managed to undo her skirt, and I watched as it slid over the curve of her rear and fell to the floor. Then my gaze was irresistibly drawn upwards to Zoe’s rear. It was covered by a cute set of panties, stretched over her wide hips. It was, uh, pretty clear that she was turned on. There was a distinct wet spot on the crotch of her panties.  
  
“Would you mind helping me pull these down?” Zoe asked, looking behind her and shaking her hips from side to side.  
  
“Guh,” I answered. Then I shook my head, wiping away the fog. “Yes, sure.”  
  
My hands trembled a bit as I reached out to grab at Zoe’s panties. My fingers slid along the smooth surface, before hitting the soft, warm skin. And then I stopped, momentarily entranced by how nice it felt. It had been almost two decades since I had last touched a woman like this.  
  
Shivering in nostalgia and arousal, I pulled Zoe’s panties down, revealing her pussy and her ass. And they both looked great. I had never looked at my friend sexually before today, but Alan was obviously a very lucky man to have such a good-looking wife. A nice, firm ass and a wet pussy. I suddenly wanted to lean forward and bury my face in it, licking and eating that tasty peach.  
  
Zoe kicked her panties off her ankles and climbed over Taylor’s slowly twitching body. I couldn’t see her expression from where I was, but I thought I could picture it pretty well.  
  
Zoe sat down on Taylor’s stomach, straddling my daughter. Taylor’s horse-shaft pressed against her rear, half of it swallowed up by Zoe’s cheeks. Zoe reached behind herself, fiddling with her bra straps. I was just about to step forward and help her get free of them when she managed it on her own.  
  
And now Zoe was completely naked, without a stich of clothing on her. On top of my daughter, who might as well be naked, with her pants pulled down around her knees. And all I had on was my bra and my own jeans and panties.  
  
Zoe reached underneath her and grabbed Taylor’s dick. Part of it, at least, there was too much there for her to get too good of a hold on. She held it straight up into the air as she lifted herself up.  
  
“Um, Anne?” Zoe asked, twisting her body to look at me. “Would you mind giving me a bit of help?”  
  
“S-sure,” I said. “What do you need?”  
  
“Just, um, hold your daughter in place, okay?” Zoe said. “I think I’m going to need both hands to support myself.”  
  
“Of course,” I said quickly, stepping forward and crawling onto the bed after her.  
  
I reached down and wrapped my hands around my daughter’s thick horse cock. It was still just as hard and hot and stiff as it had been before her orgasm. I swallowed, feeling my fingertips pressing against each other. I slowly tugged it until it was in place, right underneath Zoe’s labia. I wondered if she was going to be able to actually take this thing. It was _huge_ , after all. Really, really huge.  
  
“Here goes,” Zoe muttered to herself.   
  
She let out a deep breath, and started lowering herself down. I watched closely, biting my lip. I wanted to make certain that this went well, that it didn’t end up in the wrong hole by accident. A shaft of that size, that might need a hospital visit. Even if it ended up in Zoe’s pussy, it was so big that it might still require a visit. At least Zoe had given birth twice already. That would have to help.  
  
I lowered myself down so that my head was a fraction of an inch above Taylor’s legs. That way, I could watch, and make certain that everything was still going well as Zoe sank lower and lower. My breath was coming in short pants, I was getting so turned on.  
  
Zoe stopped when she made contact with Taylor’s shaft. Her labia were just barely touching the flat, flared head. I could see, to my shock, arousal running out of her lips and down the sides of Taylor’s shaft, mixing with the precum she was still drooling. My hand was getting covered once again.  
  
Zoe took several deep breaths. Then she started pushing herself down, her limbs quivering as she went. I watched in shock and awe, getting an excellent view as Taylor’s cock slowly pushed Zoe’s petals open. I had never gotten this close of a look at an entrance before.  
  
“Gah! Oh, whoa!” Zoe moaned as Taylor’s flared head was forced into her. “Okay, wow.”  
  
“Are you okay, Zoe?” I asked. “Don’t hurt yourself!”  
  
“No, no, I’m good. I think I’m good at least. _Wow_ , I’ve never had something this big inside of me.” Zoe’s voice was quick-paced, the words almost tripping over each other as she talked. “I can keep going. Trust me, Anne.”  
  
“Alright,” I said, not sure if I did. At least, I wasn’t certain if she was going to stop in time if she realized that something was wrong. But what could I do about it? Especially since I didn’t have any other ideas on how to help Taylor. “Just don’t be afraid to say if something’s wrong, alright?”  
  
“Uh huh,” Zoe said.  
  
Zoe started sliding down more of Taylor’s cock. She went slowly. Very, very slowly. It was about an inch every ten seconds, and I wondered if she was still going too fast.  
  
At least she was still turned on. There was a _lot_ of arousal gushing out from her lower lips. She was going to have to drink a lot after all this was over to avoid dehydration.  
  
At least she was far enough down Taylor’s shaft that I could let go of it now. Which was a good thing that I instantly did, obviously. What kind of pervert would enjoy holding onto her daughter’s cock while another woman fucked her? Not me, obviously.  
  
Instead, I sat up and pressed my body against Zoe’s back, in a reversal of earlier. I rested my head on her shoulder, looking down as my friend fucked herself on my daughter’s cock. It was, um, quite the sight.  
  
I was surprised, just a bit, to see that there _wasn’t_ a bulge in Zoe’s stomach from the shaft stretching her out. Given how slowly she was going and how big Taylor was, I was almost expecting to see a organ-destroying bulge like in the porn drawings I had confiscated from a freshman last month during class.  
  
Instead, there was just the flat plane of Zoe’s stomach, just like there had always been. Though it was studded with quite a bit of sweat. I leaned forward to look at her face. Then I sat back.  
  
I didn’t think I had _ever_ seen someone with that look of agony and ecstasy on her face before. Zoe looked like she was having the time of her life, even if it hurt. I wondered just what it felt like, to have such a huge, massive cock inside her. Not that I was tempted to find out for myself, of course. My arousal was strictly because Zoe was an attractive woman my age, who was making a wide variety of erotic sounds as she slowly slid down Taylor’s shaft.  
  
I decided it was time to get just as naked as Zoe. After all, I was so aroused by my friend that I was in danger of ruining not just my panties, but my pants as well. And I _liked_ these pants.  
  
I tried to move as little as possible as I stripped naked. I wanted to keep watching Zoe fuck herself on my daughter’s cock. She wasn’t even halfway down yet, and I wondered if she was going to be able to make a complete stroke.  
  
I had to sit back to wiggle out of my jeans. I tossed them off the bed to land on the floor, followed by my soaking wet panties. I shivered, feeling the air in the room running over all of my body. Now all three of us were naked. And all three of us were so, so turned on, even if Taylor didn’t know she was. Or had known she was, before falling unconscious. Whatever.  
  
I climbed back behind Zoe, pressing my body against her once again. While I had been getting undressed, she had sunk past Taylor’s medial ring. She was halfway down, now. I wondered how much more she was going to be able take. Taylor was so big that there was no way _any_ woman would ever be able to take all of her.  
  
Zoe was obviously feeling the strain. Her lips were parted, and she was panting for breath, in short, sharp gasps. I ran a finger underneath her, and confirmed that she was still just as wet as ever. Maybe a bit more, since she shivered and moaned as my finger brushed her stretched labia.  
  
“Zoe?” I whispered, wrapped my arms around her, just underneath her breasts. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Anne,” Zoe moaned, sending a jolt down my spine. “Anne, it’s so goo _oo_ ood.”  
  
I licked my suddenly dry lips. That had to be the most erotic sound I had heard in a long, long time. I was feeling very turned on, arousal starting to spill out of my folds and onto the bed as I replayed Zoe’s moan in my head.  
  
Slowly, gingerly, I lifted my hands, cupping Zoe’s breasts. She didn’t say no, or pulled away. And I was glad, because these were _nice_ breasts. Each one filled my hand, with just a bit left over. I gently squeezed down, just enough to feel my fingers slightly sink into the flesh. I could feel Zoe’s nipples, caught in between my middle and ring fingers.  
  
I just _had_ to pinch them. The thought came to me suddenly, but completely irresistibly. I brought my fingers together, feeling the fat nub.  
  
“Go-ah!” Zoe yelped, sitting up straight and driving herself even deeper onto Taylor’s cock. “An-Anne!”  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” I said, letting go. “Did that hurt?”  
  
“Do it again,” Zoe moaned, her words slightly slurred.  
  
Well, that may not have answered the question if it hurt or not. But it _did_ answer the question of if Zoe liked it or not. So I pinched them once again, slowly massaging the rest of Zoe’s breasts as I did so.  
  
Zoe made a sound of pure _sex_ as I played with her. One hand lifted off of Taylor’s torso to play with her clit. I could see that her palm was covered with Taylor’s semen, the thick ropes very, very slow to dry.  
  
And, I realized, Zoe was probably getting stuffed with more than just my daughter’s cock. Taylor was still probably pumping out the precum, and there was nowhere for it to go except into Zoe’s pussy. Or was there?  
  
I leaned down to check, letting go of Zoe’s breasts and nipples. I ignored her disappointed moan, more interested in seeing if I was correct or not. And I was.  
  
There was a _lot_ of precum dribbling out of Zoe’s folds, mixed with her own arousal. It was actually flowing faster than it had been, thanks to the mixture. I ran a finger along my daughter’s shaft, and it came away smeared with the blended fluids.  
  
I wiped myself clean on Zoe’s back as I leaned back up. I was sure she wouldn’t mind. And Zoe still hadn’t taken more than sixty percent of Taylor’s shaft. How much more would she be able to manage?  
  
Even as I thought that, Zoe moaned. Her entire body quivered, from her head to her toes. It had been a long, long time since I had seen a woman orgasming (even myself), but I could still recognize it when I saw it.  
  
“Oh,” Zoe moaned, her voice a whole lot softer than I thought it would have been. “Oh, oh yes.”  
  
I hugged Zoe, pressing my breasts against her back. My stiff nipples dug into her skin, and I could feel her body trembling against mine. It was erotic, and I wished I could be feeling the same pleasure. After so long spent in abstinence, I was suddenly feeling a great _need_ inside of me.  
  
“How is it, Zoe?” I asked, whispering into her ear as she had whispered into mine. “How does it feel?”  
  
“Wonderful, Anne,” Zoe moaned, her voice trembling and breaking. “It feels so good. She’s stretching me out so much.”  
  
I ran a hand down her belly, pressing against her lower stomach. I thought I could feel the shaft inside her. My daughter’s shaft, stretching out my friend’s pussy. It sent a shiver of arousal through me, making me drip just a little bit more as I pictured it.  
  
With my other hand, I brushed aside a strand of hair that had escaped, tucking it back behind Zoe’s ear. I could feel her trembling, her entire body shaking underneath my hands. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. Even as I did so, I could smell the arousal and sex in the room.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was still just as horny as before. And Zoe had started to fuck herself on Taylor’s shaft again. Both her hands were firmly placed on Taylor’s stomach, and she was pushing herself upward, slowly, oh so slowly, sliding up off of Taylor’s dick.  
  
“Had enough?” I asked, wondering if I was asking if I could be next.  
  
“No,” Zoe said, shaking her head. “Well, yes.” She paused, gasping for air. “Can’t go down any further. But- oh!” Zoe closed her eyes and her entire body shook. My wandering hands confirmed that Taylor’s medial ring had just popped out of Zoe’s pussy. “I’m going to keep on helping Taylor!”  
  
Helping Taylor. Yes, of course. That was what this all was about. Everything the two of us were doing, was for Taylor. So that my only child could get up, and I could see that beautiful shining smile, and answer all of her questions about life and literature again. It was all for her.  
  
That made everything right and correct. Obviously.  
  
It meant I could ignore how much Zoe was using Taylor as a means for her own pleasure, and how much I wished that the same was happening to me. It also meant that it was fine to wrap a hand around the bottom of Taylor’s shaft, below the point where Zoe would be able to reach. It was just to help Taylor cum that much sooner.  
  
I let my hand slowly follow Zoe as she went back up Taylor’s cock. She kept on going up and up, and m hand followed, getting slick and sticky with the fluids running across it. Finally, Zoe stopped, with only the flared head of Taylor’s horse-like cock still inside her.  
  
I leaned back to get a fuller view of Zoe. She was _trembling_ , the movements clear. Her thighs especially were shaking, the muscles underneath her skin quivering and pulsing. It had been a long, long time since I had last seen a woman so caught up in her orgasmic pleasure. And it was just as hot as it had been back in my college dorm.  
  
“Zoe?” I asked, shaking her shoulder. I was shocked at how tense she was underneath my hand. “Zoe?”  
  
There was no answer. At least, not a proper answer, with her mouth forming words and the like. Instead, there was just the low, beautiful moan of a woman who was cumming again.  
  
Zoe’s head snapped backward, and she stared at the bedroom ceiling as she came. My other hand, still on Taylor’s shaft, was suddenly soaked with the arousal cascading from Zoe’s lower lips. Her body jerked back and forth, though only her upper half. Her lower half remained firmly anchored on Taylor’s cock.  
  
I waited, my body pressed against Zoe’s, as her orgasm passed through her. Finally, she recovered. As much as she could while stuck on Taylor’s cock. That was the kind of intrusion that was hard to ignore for anyone, I thought.  
  
“Oh God,” Zoe moaned, sweat streaming from her face. “Anne, I think I’m going to cum with every stroke.”  
  
I swallowed. That, that was quite the erotic thought. And one, I realized, that I wished was happening to me. I wanted to feel that good, even if it meant bouncing up and down on my daughter’s cock.  
  
“Okay, Zoe,” I said, doing my best not to say what I was feeling. Not that Zoe was in a position to notice something like that. “You just keep going, okay? Thank you for all you’re doing to help Taylor.”  
  
My voice wobbled as I said that. It was a struggle to not start masturbating, right here on my daughter’s bed. While Taylor was _in_ the bed, at that.  
  
I knew my ideas of what were and weren’t acceptable were swinging back and forth like a pendulum. But this _really_ wasn’t the right environment to calmly, logically, think things over. And I wasn’t going to go put myself in such an environment, either. Maybe once I… settled down a bit.  
  
And while I had been thinking about that, Zoe had started sinking back down along Taylor’s dick. Her hips were slowly twitching from side to side, which had to be doing _wonderful_ things inside of her. I took several deep breaths, willing myself to calm down and not do something stupid. Like try to haul Zoe off of Taylor’s cock and plop myself down on it instead.  
  
Instead, I watched as Zoe slowly picked up speed. She still didn’t move _fast_ , but it was no longer the slow, laborious movement she had displayed earlier. And it was very hot, especially since her breasts were starting to jiggle as she slide up and down along my daughter’s thick rod.  
  
I couldn’t take it anymore. I _had_ to give myself some relief. And so, for the first time in _years_ , my hand slipped between my thighs and I started masturbating.  
  
And it felt so good. Why had I denied this to myself again? Feeling my fingers gliding over my lower lips, twirling around my clitoris, it was making me whimper. Of course, my moans were drowned out by Zoe’s much louder sounds. From both sets of lips, in fact.  
  
Zoe was really making a lot of noise, now. She was moaning and groaning, and her soaked, stretched lower lips were making their own array of lewd sounds as she fucked herself on my daughter. Whenever she turned to look at me, I could see a wild light in her eyes as she kept on bringing herself to higher and higher heights of pleasure.  
  
My own fingers just couldn’t compare, I knew. But I still wasn’t going to stop. It just felt too good for me to even _dream_ of stopping. I _needed_ to touch myself, to feel the orgasm slowly rising and rising inside of me. If I couldn’t have Taylor’s dick, then at least I could have my own fingers. And not even that thought was enough to get me to stop what I was doing.  
  
But there was one thing that _could_.  
  
“ANNE!” Zoe shrieked, making me wince and cover my ears. “T-Taylor’s going to cum!”  
  
My eyes shot down to where my friend and my daughter were joined. My mouth fell open and my arousal increased. Because it was hot to see Zoe get stuffed, obviously. No other reason. And my fingers went still inside me as I watched. I _had_ to see this, and I couldn’t afford any distractions.  
  
Zoe moaned, falling forward onto Taylor’s body, barely catching herself with her hands and stopping herself from crashing into my daughter. And that meant I had a great view of what was happening to her. And right now, that was what was most important to me.  
  
And it was well worth not masturbating anymore. I could see Taylor’s cock twitch, actually _twitch_ inside of Zoe’s pussy. And then the cum started pouring out. And there was so much cum.  
  
It looked like my daughter was trying to stuff a lake’s worth of semen into my friend. More and more kept on pouring out of Zoe, and I couldn’t even imagine how much was staying inside. Thick, _thick_ semen came oozing out, forced out around Zoe’s stretched lower lips and Taylor’s massive cock. It was hot beyond belief, and I whimpered as my pussy _ached_ with the need to be touched.  
  
There was also the smell. _God_ , there was the smell. As Taylor’s gooey cum leaked out of Zoe, the scent I had smelled before, which had never gone far away, came back with a vengeance. I gasped, stiffening, as the smell (so thick I could taste it) returned once again. And this time, there was no question that its scent was anything but pure sex.  
  
I stayed there for a long minute, watching the thick, almost solid cum, trickle out of Zoe’s pussy. It was hard to tell when Taylor stopped cumming, there was so much dribbling out. My daughter had _stuffed_ my friend, stuffed her beyond belief. I hoped Zoe was alright.  
  
And there was something else I just _had_ to do. The sight of all that cum, running out of Zoe’s stretched folds, down Taylor’s shaft and onto her body and bed, once the thought came to me there was no way I could resist it. I _had_ to taste it.  
  
I leaned down, and stuck my tongue out. The perverseness of what I was about to do barely even registered. It was just so hot, and I was so horny.  
  
I licked at the point where Zoe’s pussy and Taylor’s cock were joined, pressing my tongue against the two women and tasting the wonderful, _wonderful_ mixture of flavors. Eating out other women had always been something I had enjoyed back in the movement, and it had lost _none_ of its charms in the past twenty years. Zoe’s arousal and Taylor’s cum rested on the tongue like… I couldn’t think of a single tasty food that was so overpowering and all-encompassing in its flavors.  
  
I licked again, gathering another tongueful of semen and arousal. And there was still plenty more. Taylor had cum a lot, and Zoe was soaked. I could stuff myself with what there was, drooling out of my friend.  
  
“Umf,” Zoe moaned above me. “Ugh. Whoa.” Her voice was drowsy and not all that clear. “Whu happened?”  
  
I reluctantly pulled away, pulling my tongue back into my mouth. I swallowed, and then swallowed again, trying to get the load of semen and arousal down my throat. It was pretty hard to do, all things considered.  
  
“Anne?” Zoe muttered. “Is that you?” Her voice was rapidly hardening, becoming more intelligible.  
  
“Hi, Zoe,” I said, crawling forward and leaning over her. “How are you feeling?”  
  
There was a moment’s pause, as Zoe looked reflective. Then her face split into the biggest, most self-satisfied grin I had ever seen. She practically _purred_ as she looked up at me.  
  
“Oh man, I feel _great_ , Anne,” Zoe said, sounding like the cat that ate the canary. “I don’t think I’ve cum so hard in _years_.”  
  
“Really?” I asked, my own needs suddenly making themselves known, pulsing inside my lower stomach. “It was that good.”  
  
“It was better than that,” Zoe assured me, a healthy flush still on her cheeks. “ _Man_ , it was so intense that orgasm doesn’t really do it justice.” She sighed happily. “Kind of wish I could feel more down below.”  
  
That was, um, quite the endorsement. And I was still very, very horny. But, no, this was Taylor, the only family I had left. I wasn’t going to do anything to hurt- oh, her cock was still big and hard. It looked like I still needed to keep helping Taylor out.  
  
And now to get Zoe off of it so that I could ease my daughter’s pain and suffering.  
  
“Zoe?” I asked, running my hand along her shoulders and feeling the trembling, twitching muscles there. “Do you need help getting off?”  
  
Zoe stayed silent for a second, then started laughing. I looked down at her, puzzled. What had I said?  
  
“Thanks for the offer,” Zoe gasped, taking a deep breath every few words, “but I don’t think you could get me off any harder than your daughter already did.”  
  
I laughed, getting the joke. Ah, double entendres, where would we be without you?  
  
“No, no, I mean can you get off of Taylor on your own?”  
  
“Oh, right,” Zoe said, glancing down at Taylor’s grimacing face. “Yeah, sure. I think so, at least.”  
  
Zoe put her arms down on Taylor’s bed, and pushed forward. It was a pretty weak push, but I figured that she didn’t have to be faking. That orgasm had obviously taken a lot out of her.  
  
So I would just have to help her. I grabbed her hips and pulled upwards. There was quite a bit of resistance, but she slowly, slowly started moving up, her pussy surrendering Taylor’s cock.  
  
I couldn’t tell if the sounds Zoe was making were sounds of loss and denial, or if she was still feeling horny, or _what_. But she was making a lot of sounds as I got her off my daughter.  
  
Finally, Zoe popped free of Taylor with an extremely lewd sound. By then, she was actually putting some real effort into moving, and I didn’t have to do most of the work. She rolled onto her side, off of Taylor, and almost off the bed. She barely managed to stop herself from falling off of Taylor’s narrow mattress.  
  
Now that Zoe’s pussy wasn’t almost plugged with Taylor’s cock anymore, there was a lot more cum washing out of her folds. A _lot_ more cum. I really hoped she didn’t drip onto Taylor’s carpet. I was already going to have to buy new bed sheets, I didn’t want to shell out for a new carpet as well.  
  
“God,” Zoe said, looking down at her crotch and lifting a leg. “All that was inside of me?” She reached down and covered her pussy with her hand. Thick, gooey cum still leaked out from around her fingers.  
  
I wondered if I should, um, clean Zoe up. With my mouth. The idea was really, really tempting. But then I shifted a bit, and the arousal washed over me once again. Nope, I wasn’t going to do anything but get some _relief_.  
  
Taylor’s cock was still hard and hot to the touch. I grabbed her balls as well, and they were still swollen. Though not as much as they had been. That was what I needed to see. What Zoe and I were doing was _working_. We were helping Taylor out, slowly relieving the pressure that had built up and up inside of her. I was doing the right thing in wanting to ride my daughter’s cock to a screaming orgasm.  
  
Making certain I didn’t knee Zoe in the gut, I crawled on top of Taylor. I took in a deep breath and let it out, as I straddled my daughter’s lower belly. I could feel her thick horse-cock pressing against my inner thigh and the bottom half of my ass.  
  
“Taylor?” I asked, looking down and laying a hand on my daughter’s cheek. “Mommy’s going to help you feel better, okay?”  
  
There was no response. Just the same fitful tossing and turning that I had already seen too much of. I hoped that this final effort would be enough to make the fever break. I just didn’t know what I was going to do if it wasn’t. I was probably going to end up as wiped out as Zoe at the end of this, after all.  
  
Zoe, who had started masturbating again. I lifted my eyebrows as I watched her. She was plunging three fingers into her cum-stuffed pussy. Her digits were already slathered with arousal, and she was making the semen inside of her flow out even faster. She was watching me, and there was a hungry look in her eyes.  
  
“Do you need help, Anne?” Zoe asked.  
  
“No, I think I’m good,” I said, as I reached underneath me to grab Taylor’s cock. I shivered at the thought of what I was about to do. “I can do this.”  
  
I wasn’t entirely certain if I was talking to Zoe or to myself. So instead of thinking about that, I focused on taking care of Taylor. I pressed her head against my entrance and shivered.  
  
She was big. She was really, really big. And it had been a long time since I had had sex. I exhaled again, and slowly started sinking down.  
  
Taylor’s flared head pressed against my pussy lips, already forcing them apart, almost before I had put any sort of pressure on them. It was a good thing I was already so wet. It was the only way I was going to be able to handle this.  
  
I pushed down again, my face contorting. My labia were _very_ reluctant to slide apart and Taylor pressed against them, demanding entrance. I took another deep breath and tried again.  
  
I couldn’t do it. I felt like crying. I was _so_ turned on and Taylor needed me _so_ bad. And I wasn’t able to do what needed to be done.  
  
Then I felt a hand resting on my own. I looked down and saw Zoe, her fingers intertwined with mine, holding onto Taylor’s cock. She smiled at me and slowly hauled herself up.  
  
“Don’t worry, Anne,” Zoe said, leaning in for a quick kiss against my cheek. “You can do it.”  
  
“I’m not sure I can,” I said quietly, looking down at Taylor. There was a slight frown on her face as her head shook from side to side.  
  
“Of course you can,” Zoe said, leaning against me. “Just… let…. Me… help.”  
  
Zoe kept one hand entwined with mine, holding onto Taylor’s cock. Her other also went between my legs. I gasped, feeling a finger rubbing around my clit. It felt so nice, so soft, as Zoe circled around me, gently pressing down.  
  
I had thought I was already as turned on as I could get. But with Zoe tending to my clit, and Taylor’s shaft at my entrance, and as I looked at both beautiful women, I realized how much more aroused I could get. I whimpered and closed my eyes, feeling the twisting in my gut redouble as I got hornier and hornier.  
  
And then I started to sink down along my daughter’s shaft. My pussy was so wet, I was so turned on, that I could manage it. I slowly went down and down, feeling Taylor slide into me.  
  
And now I understand why Zoe had acted as she did. Taylor was _filling_ me. I couldn’t have taken more than an inch or so, and I was already turned on beyond belief. And _stretched_ beyond belief. She was filling me up, making me feel so, so full.  
  
And full from more than just her cock. Taylor was still producing precum, though there was far less of it than there had been when Zoe and I started tending to her. By now, there was just a small dribble, just enough to help lubricate me, and make the massive shaft slide into me a bit easier. And I was going to take all the help I could get.  
  
I whimpered, a wordless sound of need and want and desperation. I thought I was going to cum soon. Cum after just a few inches, cum after just a few _seconds_. I couldn’t believe it.  
  
Then Zoe brushed her finger along my clit one more time and I _did_ cum. And it felt so, so good. I moaned, a sound that was almost a death rattle, as I felt my pussy squeeze down tightly around Taylor’s shaft. As tightly as I could, at least, I was already so stretched out by Taylor’s cock.  
  
I would have fallen forward if Zoe hadn’t caught me. All my strength seemed to flee, leaving nothing behind but an orgasm years in the making. I made some sounds so soft I could barely hear them, feeling the pleasure running up and around through me, filling me, going off in my brain like fireworks. It felt so, so good and I never wanted the pleasure to end. I just wanted to keep on feeling this forever and ever.  
  
It did end, of course. Eventually. But it didn’t go very far away. I could still feel it lurking inside of me, just below the surface. If I tended to Taylor any more like this, I was going to cum again, and quickly. And that sounded absolutely _wonderful_.  
  
I looked up at Zoe, my muscles quivering and twitching as I looked at her. She looked back at me, her eyes wide and gleeful.  
  
“See, Anne?” Zoe said, letting go of my hand to rest her palm on my shoulder. “Doesn’t it feel _great_?”  
  
I jerkily nodded, unable to force myself to make a smoother motion. I felt great. It felt better than great, and I wanted, _needed_ to see just how good it could end up being. I had to sink down even lower along Taylor’s cock.  
  
I did just that, bringing myself down, feeling Taylor’s dick sink deeper and deeper inside of me. She was forcing my folds apart, practically turning my body into a toy for her. And it felt so good.  
  
“Taylor,” I murmured, cupping her sweet, delicate face. “Baby, please, you’re making me feel so good.”  
  
Taylor’s lips pursed, and for a second I wondered if she had heard me. But then the moment passed, and she twisted to one side, almost throwing me off before Zoe and I managed to stop her. At least she wasn’t sweating as much as she had been.  
  
“You’ve still got a long way to go,” Zoe said. “You’re not even at that ring yet.”  
  
I wasn’t? Geez, it felt like Taylor’s cock was going to be nudging at my tonsils soon. Maybe I should have warmed myself up with a cucumber or something before this. No, that was nonsense. My pleasure was just something that was happening as I tended to Taylor.  
  
I didn’t let myself slow down. I kept on going down and down, slowly feeling each inch slide into me. And all the while, Taylor kept on producing precum, pumping it into me, slathering whatever parts of my pussy her cock hadn’t already reached with her precum. And it felt _nice_. It was hot and sticky, slow to slide down inside of me.  
  
Zoe’s hands left my crotch. One of them returned to her own pussy, and she started masturbating, watching me fuck my daughter. Her other hand was on my breasts, playing and toying with them. There wasn’t a lot there, barely more than Taylor had. But I was still a woman, and it felt so good to have Zoe touching me.  
  
“Zoe, please,” I gasped, looking at my friend with wide, pleading eyes. “Please, keep on going.”  
  
I didn’t even know what that meant. All I wanted was for Zoe to keep playing with my body, and for Taylor to keep on stuffing me with her cock. And both of them did so.  
  
“You’re almost there,” Zoe whispered, leaning back a bit to look at my crotch. “You’re just about to take that bulge, Anne. Think you can do it?”  
  
“Yes,” I whispered, my voice hoarse from the exertion. “I just need to-!”  
  
I forced myself down, driving the air out of my lungs. It wasn’t far enough to take the medial ring. In fact, I stopped just as I felt it press against my lower lips. Oh God. Could I do it? I was already so stretched and stuffed, was I able to go down even deeper and take an even bigger intrusion?  
  
I looked inside myself and realized that the answer was yes. I _was_ turned on, I _could_ go down a bit more, take some more of my daughter. I looked down at Taylor’s flushed, sweating face and lowered my thighs.  
  
“GooahhH!”  
  
My cry was like the roar of a wild animal as I slipped past it. I couldn’t believe it. My eyes shot open wide as I felt the ring slide into me. My mouth flapped open and closed as I felt my already stretched walls getting forced apart that much more. It was beyond belief.  
  
“God,” Zoe murmured, her hand returning to my pussy. I could feel her tracing the circle of Taylor’s shaft, running around my stretched-tight lips. “Oh my God, Anne, you really took it all.”  
  
I couldn’t speak. There wasn’t enough air in my lungs. I couldn’t nod. My head felt like it would fall off if I made the slightest movement. All I could do was listen to the tone of awe in her voice.  
  
I slowly breathed in and out, my nostrils flaring as I tried to cope with the sensations running through me. Slowly, oh so slowly, I adjusted, feeling my body relax slightly. I was still _very_ turned on, I was still wrapped tightly around Taylor’s cock, but it was no longer quite as intense and all-encompassing as it had been. I could think and move again.  
  
I slowly started moving down Taylor’s shaft again. And now I could _feel_ the medial ring inside of me, pressing against my walls as I slowly moved downwards. I softly whimpered, feeling the sensations running through me. Was it possible to cum without having an orgasm? Because the pleasure was so intense that I thought was about to happen.  
  
I really, really hoped that this would be enough to drain Taylor. Because there was _no way_ I was going to be up for a second round of this. Maybe Zoe would need to call Emma over. It might take a bit of talking, but I was sure that we would be able to talk Emma into helping her best friend out.  
  
Well, hopefully that wouldn’t end up happening. I hoped that this would be enough, and that my wonderful, intelligent daughter would be up and at them. I just needed to make her cum.  
  
And I _was_ cumming. It was like my body was being filled up with a white-hot light as I shook on top of Taylor. She was so deep inside of me already that I couldn’t bend forward, and I was stuck on top of her. Her shaft was reaching deep into my guts, stretching me out and still, endlessly pumping her precum out. It felt so wonderful.  
  
Zoe had to hold me up as I came, her arms wrapping around me. She held on to me tightly, her body pressed against mine. I panted for air, my body feeling as weak as a baby’s. I could barely even think, the orgasm felt so good.  
  
And I still wanted more. As soon as I could, I forced myself down, taking another half-inch of Taylor’s cock. I burbled, drool running out of the corners of my mouth as I impaled myself on my daughter’s rod.  
  
Finally, I got down as far as I could go. I could feel Taylor’s flared head hitting something inside of me, telling me that there was no more room left inside me. I gingerly touched Taylor’s cock with a shaking hand. I had ended up taking just as much of my daughter’s shaft as Zoe had, _and_ that was without regular fuckings from my husband. A mother’s love, I supposed.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Zoe whispered, her voice flowing into my ear.  
  
“G-guhd,” I said. “Gonna,” I breathed in and out, “do more.”  
  
I planted my hands on Taylor’s stomach, my fingers almost reaching to the slightly protruding ribs. Then I slowly, oh so slowly, started forcing myself back up.  
  
It was no easier going up than it had been going down. Not that I was interested in _easy_ , really. I wanted to feel _good_ , to break the dry spell of years, to help my daughter, to be a good mother.  
  
However you put it, it felt _great_ to rise back up Taylor’s cock. There was a tricky moment when I felt Taylor’s medial ring pressing against me, but I managed to get past it. And then I kept on rising up and up, until I felt the flared head of Taylor’s shaft pressing against the inside of my lower lips.  
  
And that was as high as I was going to go. It would take far, far too much to get that back inside me if it popped out. Instead, I took a deep breath and started going back down.  
  
“God, you look so hot,” Zoe said, in a choked voice. I looked at her, feeling flushed and, well, hot. In a different way than what she meant, though. “It’s like, _wow_ ,” Zoe explained, waving her hands around.  
  
Only for a moment, though. Then she went back to masturbating. And not just masturbating. Every now and then, she’d pull her fingers out of herself and lick them clean, running her tongue up and down her cum-covered fingers. I wondered just how much semen Taylor had pumped inside her, and how long it would take to get rid of it all.  
  
How much was she going to pump inside of _me_? I had no real idea how much she had cum on herself as opposed to Zoe. It _looked_ like she had ejaculated an equal amount both times. And if she did that, why wouldn’t she do the same to me?  
  
I shivered at the thought. I was already going to be walking bow-legged for the rest of the day. How much more was my body going to be _ruined_ by what Taylor was going to do to me? Well, if it helped my daughter, it would be worth it. Almost by definition, really.  
  
I started back down Taylor’s shaft, feeling her slide back inside of me. It seemed to go easier this time. My walls were already stretched, though the medial ring kept on giving me trouble.  
  
I closed my eyes and whimpered at how _good_ my daughter was making me feel. I _knew_ time had dulled my memories of Danny, but right now, it seemed that Taylor was just as good as him at working me over. I could feel another orgasm building up inside of me, growing stronger and stronger as it rose to the surface.  
  
“Anne,” Zoe moaned, looking at me as she masturbated. “Fuck, Anne, you look so hot.”  
  
I jerkily nodded, not up for forming words right now. My hips were moving side to side, slightly, making Taylor’s cock press against me in all new ways. I had thought I was already as stuffed as I could get, but just that simple motion made me feel even better than I had been.  
  
I came once more, an orgasm just as good as all the ones I had had before. My entire body straightened, like an electrical current was being shot through me. I even felt like I was burning up on the inside, the pleasure too much to handle. And I still didn’t want it to end. I wanted to keep on feeling this, feeling as much of it as I could for as long as I could.  
  
I could distantly, hazily tell that I was gushing as much arousal as Zoe had been when she had been impaled on Taylor’s shaft. And I could see why. Not only did it feel so, so good to be here, hollowed out and filled up by my daughter, I _needed_ to make all that arousal just so that she could stay inside of me.  
  
I collapsed against Zoe as she collapsed against me. Neither of us had the strength to hold ourselves up, let alone each other. But together, we both managed to keep each other up in the air, above my daughter.  
  
Underneath me, Taylor muttered something, her hands rising off the bed before falling back down. That was a good sign. A really, really good sign. What we were doing was working. After this, hopefully, enough pressure would have been released that she could snap out of this.  
  
I slowly pushed myself back up along Taylor’s shaft, holding onto Zoe for support. My fingers squeezed down on her as I went. I knew I should be taking the chance while it was here to explore another mature woman’s body, but I just couldn’t get the coordination or the interest together right now. My world really was revolving around my daughter. And how much I was helping her, of course.  
  
Even after… however many orgasms I had gotten, I had lost count, I _still_ wasn’t getting used to how much Taylor was stretching me out. It felt like I had opened up enough to have _twins_ , no problem. And it felt so good. Arousal was still running through my body like wildfire, burning up everything in its path as I sank down and pushed myself up Taylor’s shaft.  
  
The medial ring kept on giving me trouble, though trouble of the _best_ kind. Every time I went up or down, it would stretch my labia out, forcing me to open up just a bit more. And when it was inside of me, I could _feel_ it, feel it so much more than the rest of Taylor’s shaft.  
  
And there was the precum, too. Taylor kept on producing it, her flared head drooling with the stuff, her cock smearing it all along my walls. It made my body feel even hotter than it already was, warming me up and sending shivers up and down my spine.  
  
I squeaked as Zoe leaned in for a kiss. I could see her head quivering on her neck as she got closer and closer to me. The way her eyes were closed and her lips were pursed made it obvious what she wanted to happen. And I wanted it too.  
  
I leaned in as well, our foreheads knocking against each other as we started to kiss. It felt so good to kiss somebody, to feel the softness and the firmness of their lips on mine. I couldn’t bring my arms up to hug her, but I wanted to so badly.  
  
Thankfully, Zoe felt the same. She hugged me with one arm, sticky fingers resting on my back. We were close enough together that her right breast was pressing against my left breast as we kissed, our nipples brushing past each other as we shifted around.  
  
And I, at least, was shifting around a lot, because I needed to- keep on helping Taylor. I was still rising up and falling down along her shaft, taking as much of her inside of me as I could. It felt _great_ and the kiss made it feel even better.  
  
Finally, Zoe broke the kiss. Her cheeks were just as red now as they had been when _she_ was helping Taylor. She smiled at me, and ran a shaking hand along my cheek. I was feeling even more out of breath than I had been as well.  
  
“Wow,” Zoe said softly.  
  
“Wow,” I echoed, using what little breath I had to form the word.  
  
Zoe started kissing me all over my face, only occasionally hitting my lips. My cheeks, the tip of my nose, my forehead, over each eye, they were all targets. It was so funny, and felt so nice, that I just had to laugh. Zoe joined me in giggling, slowly pulling back.  
  
I gave her a wide, wide smile. She was stirring up all kinds of ideas inside me, ideas I hadn’t considered since I left the cause. But I needed to think about them later. Right now, I had Taylor to attend to. For who knew how long.  
  
I rose up and sank down, falling into as close of a routine as such an intense sensation would allow. And then, something happened.  
  
Taylor’s cock twitched inside of me. I looked down at my lower belly, as if I could see through the skin and muscle. Was this-? Then Taylor moved again. She was, she was going to-!  
  
I had thought Taylor had twitched a lot when I saw her cumming inside of Zoe. Now, I realized just how much her dick actually moved when she came. I moaned, feeling her cock scraping against my inner walls. My eyes went wide as I felt my sensitive, tender walls get stimulated even more than they already were.  
  
It was enough to make me cum. I shivered, holding onto Zoe’s body for support, as my walls squeezed down around Taylor’s shaft. I felt so good, even better then my first orgasms. My nipples were as hard as diamonds, sticking out into the air, my pussy was gushing like a fire hydrant, and my thighs were twitching like they wanted to kick out. It was wonderful.  
  
I could see supernovas springing to life and dying in front of my eyes as I came. There was a roaring in my ears, like a freight train was passing by directly overhead. And all the while, I could feel Taylor’s thick horse-cock inside of me.  
  
It seemed to take forever before I finally stopped cumming. It could only have been a few seconds, but it seemed to last for eternity. I finally calmed down, my arousal ebbing.  
  
And only _then_ did Taylor actually start to cum. Her dick pulsed inside of me, and my eyes widened so much that I felt like they were about to pop out of my sockets. And then the first jet of cum leapt into my pussy.  
  
I came. _Again_. I hadn’t even stopped feeling the after effects of the first orgasm, and the second one washed over me like a tsunami. My mouth opened, but I couldn’t make a single sound. All I could do was stare down at my sleeping daughter as she came inside of me.  
  
Chained orgasms. That had _never_ happened to me. Not once. Who would have ever thought it would happen with my own daughter, too? But it did. And it felt so good. Was I going to cum again from my daughter cumming inside of me? I had no idea. But I wanted to find out.  
  
It felt like I could feel every drop, every milliliter of Taylor’s semen. It went so far inside me, even deeper than her cock could go. And it was so _hot_. I could feel the cum landing on my walls, I could _see_ them getting painted white, and Taylor kept on cumming.  
  
My hands went to my stomach, pressing down. Just like with Zoe, I thought I could feel Taylor’s shaft inside me, pumping so much cum inside of me. It was so hot, so thick, so _good_.  
  
Taylor kept on cumming and cumming and cumming. It seemed like she would never stop, as she pumped more and more semen into my womb. I could feel Zoe’s hands on me, the sheets underneath me, but it was all distant and secondary to the thick dick inside of me and the warm cum it was spurting into me.  
  
I slowly let my head fall forward. My belly was as flat as it always was, even though I felt like there was so much cum pumped into me that I should be looking six months pregnant.  
  
Pregnant. That word struck a chord with me. I had stopped taking birth control pills a year and a half ago. And now I had taken enough cum to make a _dozen_ women pregnant. Was Taylor fertile? She had the equipment to be so.  
  
Was _I_ pregnant? I just might be. Was _Zoe_ pregnant? She just might be.  
  
God, I was too turned on to really think about that right now. There would be time for that later. Right now, I rested a hand on my belly, there were plenty of other things to think about.  
  
Such as, and most importantly, the fact that Taylor’s cock was finally starting to shrink! I could feel it deflating inside of me. It was still huge, bigger than a woman should be able to take, but I could tell that it was decreasing.  
  
“We did it, Zoe,” I said, smiling at my friend. “We’ve taken care of Taylor.”  
  
I reached underneath me and groped for Taylor’s balls. And that was one more confirmation. Taylor’s testicles weren’t nearly as full and swollen as they had been. I had no idea what was _normal_ for her, but at least it didn’t feel like I could get a kettle boiling just by placing it next to Taylor’s body.  
  
“Really?” Zoe said, sounding almost as happy as I felt myself. “You’re sure, Annette?”  
  
“Yes,” I said, nodding enthusiastically. “She’s even getting softer inside of me.”  
  
Of course, just like with Zoe, that meant that it was even easier for the cum to flow out of me, now that Taylor’s cock was no longer blocking my entrance. Even though the cum was so thick and sticky, I could still feel it slowly sliding down inside of me, running along my walls. I shivered at the sensation. I wasn’t feeling nearly as horny as I had been, but it still felt nice.  
  
I slumped, my shoulders falling. I stared down at Taylor. She really did look better now. Her face wasn’t nearly as red and flushed as it had been. She seemed to be sleeping easier now, no longer caught up in the fever dreams. I hoped she would wake soon.  
  
Not to soon, though. It might be somewhat troublesome to explain how I and Aunt Zoe were naked in her room. I tried to climb off of Taylor’s bed, but my legs didn’t feel like jelly so much as I didn’t feel them at all. There was a throbbing, hot kind of pleasure in my crotch, but I could barely even tell that I had more to my body than that.  
  
“Zoe,” I rasped out, my throat feeling sore, “help me up, please.”  
  
“Yeah, sure thing, Anne,” Zoe said, wrapping her arms underneath my shoulders. “And one, two, three, _lift_.”  
  
I tried. I really did try. And I didn’t do anything. I slumped back onto Taylor’s torso. Zoe either took the chance or just had the luck to put her hands over my breasts, squeezing down slightly against my nearly-flat mounds.  
  
“One more time?” Zoe asked, whispering in my ear. Well, at least _one_ of us still had some energy left.  
  
I placed my hands on either side of Taylor’s body and tried to push myself up. Zoe helped too, lifting me up by my shoulders. I still didn’t manage much.  
  
It wasn’t just that I was feeling as weak as a kitten. It was also that Taylor’s cock was still inside me. It was getting softer than I had ever seen (or felt) it since it stopped growing, but it was still pretty thick inside me. I hoped it would get softer soon so that I could get off of this bed.  
  
“Mrgle.”  
  
What? That hadn’t been me. That hadn’t been Zoe. And that would mean that-  
  
I looked down, my heart suddenly starting to pound in my chest again. Taylor was slowly, fitfully stirring. And now, it looked a lot more meaningful than the twitches of earlier. Even as I stared, she opened her eyes, blinking them and looking around. Looking at me.  
  
Looking at her naked mother, straddling her crotch, with her dick still inside of me. What on earth was I going to say about this?  
  
“Mom?” Taylor asked blurrily, her words barely understandable. “Wha’s going on?”


	2. Pool Party

**Motherly Care: Pool Party**

  
“Won’t this be fun?” I asked, glancing at Taylor as pulled up in front of the Barnes house. “It’s been too long since we did a family get together like this.”  
  
Because Danny and Alan had been friends, the nasty thought whispered in the back of my mind. And without Danny…  
  
I clamped down on the thought. Now wasn’t the time for that sort of thing. My dear, sweet Danny was dead, and had been for too long. Today was about _us_. Me and Taylor and the Barnes. We should enjoy ourselves.  
  
“Yeah, Mom,” Taylor finally said after a few minutes.  
  
I glanced at my daughter, and licked my lips. Taylor was looking pretty uncomfortable, with sweat beading on her forehead and red cheeks. She also looked _tempting_ , as her hands rested on her lap, covering her crotch. In the summer heat, she was dressed lightly, and I could see quite far down her loose shirt. She obviously wasn’t wearing a bra today. And she obviously didn’t need one.  
  
“Well, let’s go,” I said, cheerily, opening the door. “I’m sure they’re all waiting for us!”  
  
I could hear muted conversation from behind the house, so I didn’t even bother knocking on the front door. Instead, Taylor and I circled around the house, both of us carrying our bags. It sure was hot out already, and a dip in the Barnes pool sounded like just the thing to cool off with. Or, possibly, do one or two other things.  
  
We rounded the corner to the back yard and my pace slowed for a second. Zoe, Anne, and Emma were all there, the girls sitting on the edge of the pool, splashing each other as their mother stood over the grill. Zoe was facing away from me, but I still took the chance to look her over. She was wearing a very baggy t-shirt that covered up whatever swimsuit she was wearing.  
  
“Taylor!” Emma shouted, twisting her head to look at my daughter. “You made it!”  
  
Almost instantly, Emma sprang up and started running toward Taylor. Taylor brightened up as well, and stepped past me, opening her arms widely. The two of them slammed into each other, hugging each other tightly. Taylor even managed to pick Emma up and spin her around a bit. I smiled. It was always a treat to see my daughter look happy like that.  
  
“Hello, Aunt Annette,” Anne said, smiling at me from the poolside. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m fine, Anne,” I said. “How did that test go? For, uh, law, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Pre-law, yeah,” Anne said with a shrug. “Let’s just say I wish I could have asked Dad for some advice.”  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by my opposite number. Zoe had turned away from the grill, and was smiling at me, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
“Welcome back, Annette,” Zoe said, stepping forward, and wrapping me in a hug almost as tight as Taylor’s and Emma’s. A bit tighter, maybe, even. I was certain, for instance, that Taylor didn’t get a quick grope of Emma’s ass like I did for Zoe. “It’s been too long since you came over.”  
  
“I’m glad to be back,” I said. “And Taylor’s glad to be back as well,” I added, glancing over my shoulder at my daughter. She and Emma were chattering up a storm, and I couldn’t see a trace of discomfort on Taylor’s face. Though I could see a bulge in her crotch.  
  
Well, that was hardly a _problem_ , was it? I glanced at Zoe and saw her checking my daughter out as well. No, that wasn’t a problem at _all_. Heh.  
  
“Emma!” Zoe called out. “Why don’t you go show Taylor your new swimsuit?”  
  
“Emma got an offer to model for a local magazine,” Zoe said, turning to me as Emma went into the house. “Checked them out, they’re legitimate. I’m so _happy_ for her!”  
  
I was to. I was surprised, because I always thought of models as something other people did, people I’d never meet. Thinking of my… friend’s daughter as a model was kind of surprising. But good. Very good.  
  
“I hope she does great, Zoe,” I said. “I really do.”  
  
Taylor was chatting with Anne, which was good to see. There was a bit more to this pool party than I had told Taylor about. Zoe and I had a bit of a competition going on. And if Taylor sought Anne out on her own, that was a good sign that I was going to win.  
  
“But you haven’t seen Emma’s new bikini yet,” Zoe said quietly, reading my mind. I turned to look at her. “What? A model has to have an outfit that shows off her body.”  
  
“No, a model’s job is to be beautiful,” I said, remembering dorm conversations with my friends back in college. “How much skin a model is showing and how beautiful she is are two separate axes.”  
  
“Say what you want,” Zoe said with a shrug. “But when Taylor sees Emma in that…” she nodded sagely. “We might as well wrap it up right then and there.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. As if that was going to happen. I was quite certain Anne was going to win, and not just because I was overly proud of my name.  
  
“We might as well get changed too,” I said, tugging at the t-shirt I wore over my swimsuit. “I trust you’re not going naked underneath that.”  
  
“What would you do if I was?” Zoe asked with a teasing grin on her face. “Nah, I’m good,” she added, lifting her shirt up a bit to reveal a green bottom.  
  
The two of us stripped down into our swimsuits right there in the back yard. We both took the time to admire each other’s bodies. Neither of us might be wearing something as daring as Emma apparently had, but even for… _mature_ women, we still pulled our suits off pretty well.  
  
It was impossible to miss, at least for me, the slight bulge in Zoe’s stomach. It was a match to my own bulge. She looked at mine as I looked at her, and we both rested our hands on the baby bumps. I could feel Zoe’s soft skin underneath my hand.  
  
“Do your girls know?” I asked quietly.  
  
“Nah,” Zoe said. “I figured I could tell them after they have something similar.” She grinned, rubbing my own stomach. Her hand felt nice. “Isn’t it a nice feeling?”  
  
I nodded. There was so much related to Taylor that was great. She was a wonderful daughter. Smart, obedient, happy… I was glad she was my kid.  
  
And, of course, more recently, there was something else I had learned to like about her. Her big, fat, throbbing horse dick. That was really something special. And it needed so much attention. Every day, just to be safe. Or, more accurately, every night, after Taylor went to bed. She thought that it was just a good night’s sleep that meant her dick went down when she woke up in the morning! I hadn’t told her, of course.  
  
Though for the past few days, I hadn’t been helping Taylor deal with her shaft. And since she couldn’t, wouldn’t, deal with it on her own, Taylor had been getting a bit pent up. Sure, that had been making her a bit irritable as she tried to hide how constantly turned on she was from me, but it had been worth it. Best for her to get to fully experience all of this with her friend’s family.  
  
Which was probably why Zoe had sent Emma inside to change, instead of having her wear her bikini when we came. And where was the girl, anyway?  
  
Even as I thought that, the door to the house opened. Emma stepped out, drawing the attention of all four of us. And for good reason, too.  
  
That was _quite_ the bikini. It really, really was. It showed off a _ton_ of skin. Like, a serious ton. Emma was too young to have a _lot_ of cleavage, but the green bikini still showed off almost all of it. Two tiny triangles barely covered her nipples, and the string connecting the two of them was so thin it looked like it would snap if Emma took a deep breath.  
  
And her bottom wasn’t much more substantial. It was immediately clear that Emma shaved herself down there. There wasn’t a single strand of hair to be seen. Though if I were a bit closer, I was certain I’d be seeing the outline of her clit and labia. The green bottom clung _tightly_ to Emma’s skin. I was amazed at how good she looked in it.  
  
Taylor obviously agreed. Her jaw was almost hitting the floor as she looked at her best friend, and her face was quickly turning red. I could see her dick growing inside her shorts, making a huge bulge. I wondered if the shorts would tear in two.  
  
“I win,” Zoe said, quietly and smugly behind me.  
  
“Not yet,” I said, walking over to Taylor. “Not quite yet, Zoe.”  
  
“What do you think, Taylor?” Emma asked, putting her hands on her hips and posing in front of my daughter. “Do you like it?”  
  
“Guh,” Taylor said, bobbing her head up and down. “Emma…” A bit of drool appearing at the corner of Taylor’s mouth.  
  
“I know, right?” Emma said, seeming to revel in the attention we were all giving her. “Mom picked it out for me. I thought it was a bit, you know,” Emma faintly flushed, “slutty, but if you like it…”  
  
“I _love_ it,” Taylor said, her voice squeaking at the end. “You look really, um, _wow_.” I smiled gently as I noticed Taylor was clasping her hands together in front of her crotch.  
  
“Why don’t you go show Emma your new swimsuit as well?” I asked, smiling.  
  
Taylor looked at me in confusion. Her swimsuit was her _old_ swimsuit, one that Emma had seen plenty of times before. I leaned down and whispered what I was thinking into her ear.  
  
Taylor turned the most _adorable_ shade of red. She looked at me, looked at Emma, and then looked back at me. Then she jerkily nodded and started off towards the Barnes house, her limbs moving stiffly.  
  
“What was that about?” Emma asked, looking at me.  
  
“You’ll see,” I said cryptically.  
  
From this close, I could see that Emma’s suit really did show off her cameltoe. And her nipples. Either she was turned on, flaunting her barely covered body in front of her best friend, or she was like that normally. Either idea was a fun one to consider.  
  
“So are you changing as well, Anne?” I asked, looking at the oldest Barnes girl.  
  
“Yeah, why not,” Anne said, reaching down and pull her tank top off of her body. “Sure is hot today, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” said, staring at Anne’s body. “Very hot.”  
  
Emma still had some growing to do, even if she was already very pretty, with decent breasts and nicely curved hips. But Anne had obviously fully flowered. She had to be beating people off with a stick up at the college.  
  
Breasts that were a bit larger than her mother’s, closely nestled together to form some deep cleavage by her bikini. Long, toned legs that were idly splashing in the pool. A smooth stomach, that I could already picture growing with Taylor’s spawn. And, of course, a pretty, open, face with red hair, hazel eyes and plenty of freckles. She was quite the sight, and I forced myself not to show how turned on I was getting looking at her.  
  
Her swimsuit wasn’t as… daring as Emma’s was, but it made up for it by being on what was quite obviously a better body. I was sure that when Taylor got the chance to compare her best friend and her best friend’s sister, she would make the obvious choice. And I would win the little bet I had going on with Zoe.  
  
The three stages of beauty, I idly thought, right here at the Barnes household. Maiden, mature and mother. Bing, bang, bong.  
  
“By the way,” I said, looking at Anne, “thank you for spending all that time with us. I know you have to be busy with classes, but I’m _super_ grateful for all the time spent helping Taylor and I out.”  
  
“Oh, no, it’s not a problem, Aunt Annette,” Anne said, looking down and blushing a bit. “I mean, obviously I should have spent more time studying, but I don’t regret spending time with you and Taylor.”  
  
“I’m glad,” I said.  
  
Glad for several reasons, including that it got her around Taylor more often. And got her used to smelling Taylor’s smell. And tasting Taylor’s cum, though Anne didn’t know about _that_. She just thought I added a lot of creamer to the coffee the two of us shared.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emma turning her head to look at the back entrance to her house. Then I saw her jaw drop. I knew what _that_ meant.  
  
Taylor made her reappearance. Completely and utterly naked. She looked embarrassed, but mostly she looked turned on. Quite obviously turned on, since her dick was pointing upwards, fully erect. I licked my lips, remembering how that beast had felt inside my pussy and down my throat. God, that was a wonderful feeling.  
  
“T-T-T,” Emma said, her voice caught in a loop as she stared at her best friend.  
  
“Um, hi, Emma,” Taylor said, sounding embarrassed. “This was Mom’s idea!”  
  
Little traitor, throwing the blame on me. I grinned and walked over to her, ruffling her long locks of black hair. I smiled at her, barely having to lower my eyes at all to meet her gaze.  
  
“Yes, Taylor has a dick,” I said, placing a hand on Taylor’s back and gently propelling her forward. “She came down with that Phallusy virus. A pretty bad case, too, right Zoe?”  
  
“Yes,” Zoe said, nodding and moving so that she could rest her hands on Emma’s and Anne’s shoulders. Neither of them seemed to be moving, but why take the chance? “That was when I was over at the Hebert’s for all that time a month or so ago.”  
  
I’d gently propelled Taylor forward, until she was standing right in front of and quite close to the Barnes’. This might have worked better inside, where Taylor’s musk would have had a chance to build up and not get blown away in even the faint breeze coming off of the bay. Still, she hadn’t gotten to cum at all in the past few days, so she was still pretty built up.  
  
In fact, now that she was in front of three attractive women she knew well, all of them wearing bikinis, Taylor was starting to leak precum, a thick, sticky dollop of fluid appearing on her dick. I licked my lips, remembering all those times I had sucked that wonderful cock. There was something so _satisfying_ about giving a blowjob to my daughter as she slept. And the funny thing was that Taylor had never once woken up, even as she pumped half a gallon of semen down my throat.  
  
And there was me, of course. Taylor didn’t _know_ that she was attracted to her own mother, but she was. Well, her body was, at any rate. I just had to touch her dick over her covers once she went to sleep to feel it pulsing underneath my hand. And who knew what she dreamed of as I sucked her dick? Dreaming of me was certainly a possibility.  
  
More than Taylor’s dick was showing off how turned on she was. Her nipples, her stiff, pointed nipples, were just a few inches below my fingers as I held on to my daughter’s shoulders. It would be so _easy_ to let them slide down a bit and feel my daughter’s barely there breasts, a small amount of soft flesh, capped with two stiff points.  
  
“Emma, Anne,” I said, “your mom and I got together.”  
  
“And we think that it’s completely alright if you want to become even closer with Taylor,” Zoe picked up, smiling down at her girls. “You’re both at the age where certain emotions run really _high_ inside of you, and it’s perfectly alright to work out those urges with Taylor.”  
  
“And Taylor has urges of her own, don’t you, sweetie?” I asked, smiling down at my daughter.  
  
Taylor mutely nodded. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Emma and Anne. I couldn’t tell which of them she was more enthralled by.  
  
“Taylor?” Emma asked, not looking her friend in the face. “Is that really… you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Taylor said in a strangled voice, “sorry for not telling you earlier. It’s never been this bad before.”  
  
“No, I get it,” Emma said, her eyes still fixed on Taylor’s dick. “That’s really…” Emma trailed off. I noticed how red her face was, and that she was pressing her thighs together tightly. “Wow, do you guys smell that?”  
  
“Yeah,” Anne said, her face a bit less red than Emma’s, “I do. Smelled at their house, too,” she added, nodding Taylor and I. “Thought it was just, uh, old house smell. No offence.”  
  
“None taken,” I said. That was a comparison that never would have come to me before now. Taylor had a _nice_ scent. Thick, yes, so thick I could almost taste it on my tongue over the past few days as the pressure built up inside of her, but still nice and raw. Animalistic, even. “Taylor can really feel up a room, can’t you dear?”  
  
Emma was the first one to move towards Taylor. I was glad for that, even if I was backing Anne. It would be a _disaster_ if Taylor and Emma ended their friendship over something like this. I was glad that Emma just looked curious instead of disgusted or appalled.  
  
“Emma,” Taylor whispered, her voice quiet.  
  
“It’s okay, Taylor,” Emma said, with a shaky smile. “It’s just… surprising! Yeah, it’s surprising.”  
  
It certainly was. I glanced at Zoe and we both smirked, remembering that first time when we had whisked the blanket off of Taylor and seen what my poor, sweet girl was suffering from. And what had happened next.  
  
“This is real, right?” Anne asked, brushing by Emma and reaching down to grab Taylor’s dick.  
  
Taylor stiffened, her eyes going wide. So did Anne’s, as her grip confirmed that it really was a real, hard, hot dick. I couldn’t believe it. I had backed Anne for a number of reasons, including that college would probably have made her more comfortable with sex, but I hadn’t expected it that quick.  
  
“It’s real?” Emma asked her sister, her gaze darting between Taylor, Taylor’s dick and Anne.  
  
Both Taylor and Anne nodded. Anne slowly let go of my kid’s shaft and rubbed her hands together. Her cheeks were redder than before as she looked at Emma.  
  
“Yeah, it is.” Anne coughed nervously. “It really is.”  
  
“Isn’t it uncomfortable?” Emma asked, directing her question to Taylor. “And how haven’t I seen it during school?”  
  
Taylor could answer that question on her own, I thought. In the meantime, Zoe was looking pretty smug, standing behind her daughters, idly tending to the grill. I joined her as Taylor stammered out how it wasn’t normally like this.  
  
Both Zoe and I smirked as Emma started to ask why her friend’s cock would be harder now than it usually was. Then, halfway through the question, the light dawned. The squeaking sound she made was _adorable_.  
  
“Still think Anne’s going to be the one?” Zoe asked, dropping some hamburger patties on the grill.  
  
“Sure I am,” I said quietly. “Emma’s a statue right now, and Anne’s been smelling Taylor’s musk on and off for a couple of weeks by now. And that’s not the kind of smell you learn to tune out, trust me.” I smiled slightly. “Believe me, you _always_ notice it.”  
  
“What a slut,” Zoe chuckled, prodding some sliced onions with a spatula.  
  
“Sex positivity, remember?” I said, nudging her. “No need for that kind of language.”  
  
Back at the kids, Anne and Emma were both kneeling in front of Taylor, their hands wrapped around my daughter’s cock. And there was still a lot of cock left uncovered. Taylor had a _big dick_. And a very productive cock, too. I could smell the musk even here, next to the cooking food. And I could see a glint of precum at the tip of her flared head.  
  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” I said. “Got to make sure the right girl wins our little contest.”  
  
Zoe rolled her eyes and smacked me on the ass as I went back to our daughters. I jumped a little, feeling her hand on my butt. It had been a _long_ time since that sort of thing had happened.  
  
It was only a few steps to get back to Taylor, Emma and Anne. Taylor looked at me, obviously hoping that I was here to help my only child. And I was, of course. But sometimes, the help the child wanted wasn’t the help the parent knew they needed. And right now was one of those times.  
  
“Hello, girls,” I said, kneeling down next to Emma and Anne. “It’s a nice cock, isn’t it?”  
  
They both nodded. I reached out and wrapped my hand around Taylor’s shaft as well, my fingers intertwining with theirs as we all pressed our hands against my daughter’s mammoth dick. It was so warm. Hot even, the heat radiating outwards.  
  
“So, Anne,” I asked, “has college prepared you for seeing dicks this big?”  
  
“Aunt Annette!” Anne gasped, looking scandalized and embarrassed. Taylor and Emma both snorted with poorly concealed laughter. “You- you can’t ask me about something like that!”  
  
“Why not?” I replied. “I _know_ you’ve had at least two boyfriends. You should be familiar with what this looks like.”  
  
Anne shifted back and forth, her cheeks heating up as she looked down at the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Emma guiltily grinning. I was pretty damn sure this was the first cock _Emma_ had ever seen, so there wouldn’t be any fun teasing her about it.  
  
“No, alright?” Anne admitted. “I’ve never seen a dick that was this big.” She swallowed, hand gliding down her stomach for a few inches before she stopped herself. “It’s _too_ big, really. I don’t think…” she swallowed again, trailing off.  
  
“You don’t think you could take it inside of you?” I asked, my hand resting on the small of her back, just above her ass. “You don’t think you’d be able to handle my daughter fucking you, stretching your pussy out?”  
  
Anne shook her head, her face a bright red. Emma looked pretty red as well. So did Taylor, come to that. She wasn’t pulling away, though. With how good our hands were probably feeling, after so many days of not getting any stimulation at all, I doubted there was _much_ that could get her to back off.  
  
“You’d be wrong,” I said, smiling softly, my hand going lower, fingers pressing against her bikini bottom. “With enough lubrication, you can take almost anything. You just need to get wet enough.” My hand slipped into her bottom, groping her large, soft rear. Yeah, both of the Barnes girls took after their mother, sure enough. “And even if you can’t, there’s still other ways to handle a cock this size.”  
  
I was pretty damn sure Anne knew what those ways were. Especially with how her tongue flicked out to run along her lips. I turned my gaze towards Emma. She was looking a bit more unsure, but also more determined, as paradoxical as that seemed. Not very much (any?) experience with sex, but Taylor _was_ her friend.  
  
I let go of Taylor’s dick and Anne’s ass. I looked up at Taylor. She looked like she was about to combust, her cheeks were so red as she stared down at the three of us. Especially me. What _was_ she thinking about her dear mother doing to her? Ah well, I probably wouldn’t be taking _too_ much of a direct role. Just enough to see Anne getting impaled by Taylor’s dick.  
  
“Can you smell it, Emma?” I asked, switching targets. “Smell my daughter’s scent?”  
  
Emma nodded, her eyes widening. She was starting to slowly lean forward, bringing her head closer and closer to Taylor’s dick. Excellent.  
  
“It’s… strong,” Emma whispered, so quiet I could barely hear her.  
  
“That’s one word for it,” Anne said. I glanced at her and saw her nostrils flare.  
  
“Close your eyes, both of you,” I said, lifting my hands and resting them on the backs of their heads. “Close them, and focus on your other senses.”  
  
They both did so. And they both breathed in, shoulders rising and falling as they breathed in and out. Good, good.  
  
“Now,” I said,” slowly pushing their heads forward, aiming them towards Taylor, “keep on breathing. Really _taste_ that smell. You can, right?”  
  
“Yes,” they both said.  
  
I could smell it, too, the smell of Taylor’s dick and precum overriding the chlorine of the pool and the grilling burgers and onions. I was starting to get seriously wet, my nipples poking out against the fairly thin fabric of my blue bikini and a tingle rising inside of my pussy.  
  
I looked up at Taylor. She was staring down at all three of us with wide eyes, as if she couldn’t believe this was happening. As if there was anything unusual in a girl’s mother bringing over to a pool party with her best friend’s family, and then urging her friend and her sister to sample her giant, backed-up cock.  
  
Okay, maybe there was something out of the ordinary about all of this, but I wasn’t going to stop. Not unless Taylor stopped enjoying this. And it was crystal clear she was having a _great_ time. Her dick was slowly swaying from side to side, thick, semi-solid pre-cum gathering on her flared head as she breathed in and out. And on her small chest, I could see a pair of stiff nipples. I could also see all of her ribs standing out against her skin, and frowned slightly. It was a good thing that Zoe was making food, because Taylor obviously needed more of it.  
  
Speaking of Zoe, she slid down next to me. She glanced at me and shot me a small, excited smile. She raised her hands and took over from me, pushing her own daughter’s hands towards the thick cock right in front of them.  
  
“Everything’s alright girls,” Zoe said soothingly. “Just keep your eyes closed and keep on breathing in and out. You should get to use all five senses to experience this cock.”  
  
What the hell was she planning to use hearing for? Something to tease her with later, I supposed. Right now, there was less than an inch separating both Emma and Anne from Taylor’s cock. The horse-like shaft bobbed up and down, separated from the Barnes girls by barely anything.  
  
I looked down at both Emma and Anne. I could see stiff nipples poking out from their bikinis, and they both had their legs tightly pressed together, hands resting on their tanned thighs. What an erotic sight.  
  
And they completed the journey. Both Emma and Anne got their faces pressed against my daughter’s cock. I think all five of us whimpered in arousal at that, seeing their faces rubbing against Taylor’s shaft. Taylor certainly did, outright gasping.  
  
“Mom!” Taylor whispered loudly, looking at me, her eyes wide behind her glasses. “Wha-what?”  
  
“Shh,” I whispered, standing up and wrapping my arms around her. “You don’t need to worry about anything right now, Taylor.” I ran my hand through her hair, rubbing her scalp. “Emma and Anne are doing this because they love you. And because they love you, they’ll stop doing it if you want them to. Do you?”  
  
“N-no,” Taylor stammered, looking down at the two redheads with their faces pressed against her dick, and the third redhead behind them, her hands still lightly resting against their heads. “But, are you sure about this?”  
  
“Yes,” I said, still stroking her hair, her long, glistening strands of hair flowing through my fingers like silk. “Everything here is all right. Isn’t it, girls?”  
  
Both Emma and Anne made distant noises. It was close enough to a yes for me. I noticed that their eyes had opened, and that they both had identical cross-eyed looks as they stared at the cock pressing against their faces.  
  
“Emma and Anne want to help you, don’t you girls?” I got two nods. “It’s obvious how backed up you are, Taylor,” I said, letting the fingers of one hand briefly, quickly, skim across Taylor’s cock. “We all want what’s best for you, and that means getting to cum.” I paused, looking into her large eyes. “they’re going to help you cum, Taylor.”  
  
“Okay,” Taylor said, taking a deep breath and firming her shoulders. I nodded and smiled, taking a step away. “Thank you, Anne, Emma.”  
  
“Huh?” Emma asked, pulling her face away from Taylor’s cock. “Thanks for what?”  
  
“For helping Taylor with this,” Zoe said.  
  
“Oh. Yeah, sure. You’re welcome, Taylor,” Emma said, her gaze only briefly flashing up to my daughter before returning to the giant shaft swaying back and forth.  
  
“How do we take care of this?” Emma asked after a few minutes spent staring at Taylor’s dick and wringing her hands together. “I’ve, um, never… Sex Ed wasn’t about this.”  
  
_Boy_ , did that question call up a lot of ideas. My breath caught in my throat as I envisioned Taylor and Emma and Anne, all together, doing all kinds of things with each other’s bodies. It was hard to settle on just _one_ , especially one that would be useful to a virgin.  
  
“It’s simple,” Zoe said, beating me to the punch. “Anne, you too.” Anne started and pulled back from Taylor’s dick. Her cheeks were red. “The two of you turn to face each other.” Anne and Emma shuffled around until they were looking at each other. Their breasts were maybe an inch apart, and their knees were closer still. “Now, Taylor, take a step forward, and put your cock in between their faces.”  
  
I could see where this was going. What a _wonderful_ idea it was, too. Pretty similar to what Zoe and I had done as well, working together to tend to Taylor as she lay in a fever, recovering from the virus.  
  
Emma and Anne were close together enough that when Taylor pushed her dick between them, the sides of her shaft touched their faces. She looked stunned, staring down at the two beautiful girls as their lips and noses brushed against her shaft. I was feeling pretty shell-shocked as well, looking down at the three of them.  
  
And turned on. Really, really turned on. I glanced down at my bikini, and saw that arousal was starting to trickle down my legs, running over the smooth muscles of my thighs as I watched the three teenagers. I looked over at Zoe and saw that she was in more or less the same state.  
  
It was getting _really_ hard to concentrate on making sure that Anne was the one who got fucked first by Taylor. Right now, I’d say I had about fifty-fifty odds to win the nickel we’d bet (and bragging rights. Couldn’t forget the bragging rights.) And it didn’t really matter. What was important was that Taylor was going to get relief here. Hopefully by Anne and Emma. And if not, then Zoe would certainly be willing to step in again to help me out. She was such a good friend like that.  
  
“Anne,” Zoe said, “show your sister what to do.” Zoe cleared her throat. “Show her how to suck a cock.”  
  
“Moooom,” Anne whined, barely turning her head to look at her mother. “It’s not like I’m a slut or anything.”  
  
“Of course you aren’t, sweetie,” Zoe said quickly. “But you _are_ my daughter. And I know what I was like in college.” She smiled, her expression as sweet as anything while outright fifth poured from her mouth. “So show Emma how to go to town on a cock.”  
  
Emma was looking between her mom and her sister, looking scandalized and a little intrigued. Anne just looked embarrassed, though I was noticing a general lack of denials about her skills at blowjobs. And Taylor looked like she had barely been following the conversation at all, staring down at her huge cock as a thick dollop of precum started to flow over the flared ridge of her lower head.  
  
I watched as it dropped down onto Emma’s breast, landing on her skin, quite a way from her actual bikini. She barely noticed. Well, I was sure she would notice later, when Taylor came. Taylor’s orgasms hadn’t been as tremendously large and stupefying as the first time when Zoe and I had worked together to relieve her of all that built-up semen. But they had still been _very_ impressive.  
  
I licked my lips in memory. Yes, they had been the perfect bedtime snack, sending me off to sleep with my stomach _full_ of rich, tasty semen. And now that Taylor hadn’t been tended to in a few days, who knew how large the result would be? It was a good thing we were outside, I supposed, without any carpets or furniture to stain.  
  
I couldn’t wait to see it. See Anne and Emma get to experience what their mother and I had dealt with in Taylor’s bedroom. I noticed that my hands were starting to wander over my body, touching my breasts, my stomach, my thighs, my crotch. And I didn’t do a thing to stop them.  
  
“Okay, how widely can you open your mouth, Emma?” Anne asked, looking over my daughter’s cock at her sister.  
  
Emma obediently opened her mouth as far as she could, her jaw dropping halfway down her neck. Anne tilted her head to the side and frowned. She opened her own mouth, and put her fingers around her lips, before then putting her fingers, still spread in an approximate shape of her mouth, over Taylor’s dick.  
  
It was obvious it wouldn’t fit. All of us could see it. Even Zoe, and she was pretty busy with her own thing. Namely, masturbating even more shamelessly than me. And I figured there were fifty-fifty odds on whether she was touching her breasts and crotch (fingers still above her swimsuit, for now) over Taylor, or over her own daughters.  
  
“Okay, we’ll just kiss and lick Taylor. That’s alright with you, right?” Anne asked, looking up at Taylor.”  
  
“Yeah,” Taylor said, sounding stunned.  
  
Well, who could blame her? A certain amount of disbelief was thoroughly natural in a situation like this. I hoped she was still remembering all of it, though. Situations like this, they didn’t come by too often. It would be a shame if Taylor was so out of it that she didn’t get to remember every second of the time spent here.  
  
Emma visibly screwed up her courage, staring at the shaft right in front of her. Her hands balled into fists above her knees, before she pursed her lips. Then she leaned in for a kiss, right against Taylor’s medial ring.  
  
I nodded in satisfaction. It was so _sweet_ to watch. Taylor and Emma were best friends. I wouldn’t be opposed if they became girlfriends. And Emma sucking Taylor’s cock could be the first step on a whole new stage in their relationship.  
  
It sure had been for me, after all. Danny and I had hooked up the morning after we _both_ had way too much to drink. My mouth had still been tasting kind of funny as he stammered his way into asking me out on an actual, official date. Maybe the same would happen with Taylor and Emma. It was nice to think so, at any rate.  
  
Anne had joined her sister in peppering Taylor’s cock with licks and kisses. I noticed that she was focusing on the top half of Taylor’s cock, above the medial ring while Emma worked down below, taking care of Taylor’s balls as well. It was good to see that two sisters could cooperate together and share.  
  
Even if I thought that Anne was getting the better half of the deal, getting easy access to Taylor’s precum. My tongue flicked out over my lips, remembering the taste of that. It had been so good, so… _filling_.  
  
I walked over next to Zoe. She was practically humping her hand, grinding it back and forth against her bottom. What a waste. Was she worried about how it would look if she started masturbating in front of her daughters? If she started masturbating watching her daughters tend to a cock?  
  
“Let me,” I said, resting my hand on top of hers.   
  
Zoe jumped a bit, and turned her head to look at me. I smiled at her, and after a second, she smiled in return. Her hand slid away, and I started to touch her instead, pressing down against her bikini bottom.  
  
Zoe was _slick_ , her bottom sliding back and forth, lubricated by the arousal flowing out of her. She had to be just as turned on as I was. From this close, I could hear every little gasp she made as I pressed down against her pussy.  
  
I sought out her clit, letting my fingers wander back and forth, gliding over the material. And then, finally, I found it. A stiff little nub, poking out against… whatever the hell material swimsuits were made out of.  
  
“Oh, Annette,” Zoe whispered, her eyes fluttering. “That feels so good.”  
  
“Good,” I said. “We can make each other feel even better.” I glanced over at our daughters. “Just like they’re doing.”  
  
Anne was licking around Taylor’s head, using one hand to steady my kid’s dick. Taylor was staring at her, mouth hanging open, as Anne collected the thick, sticky precum that was drooling from Taylor’s slit.  
  
And then it was time for my jaw to fall open, as Anne lifted her head, her cheeks bulging. She grabbed Emma, lifting the younger redhead’s face up. Emma’s mouth was already slightly open as she panted for breath. Then her eyes got very big indeed as Anne kissed her.  
  
The breath caught in my throat. Before now, things were just two sisters being a lot closer than normal as they worked over a third party. But this? This was on a whole new level. Taylor, Zoe and I all watched rapturously as Anne held Emma’s face close to hers. And Emma didn’t pull away. She just grabbed Anne’s arm as the older Barnes held the side of her face.  
  
“What kind of girls are you raising?” I asked, twirling my finger around Zoe’s clit.   
  
“Holy shit,” Zoe whispered. I wasn’t sure if she had even heard me.  
  
Finally, Emma and Anne separated. Emma tried to look down at her mouth. I wondered how much of Taylor’s precum Anne had shared with her. Then Emma’s throat worked as she swallowed.  
  
Fuck, I wished I was down there with them. It was so dirty and wrong to want my own daughter’s cock. But it felt so _good_ when I was with Taylor at night, helping her sleep and giving her such wonderful dreams as I tended to the massive horse dick she had. And now that she was actually awake? It would have to be so much better.  
  
At least Zoe was returning the favor. Her hand was inside my bikini bottoms, fingers sliding against my wet lower lips. She would just have to curl them a bit to slide inside of me, letting me fuck myself on my best friend’s fingers. And what a thought _that_ was. A perfectly normal thought, that normal people had.  
  
And her other hand was at my breasts. Such as they were, at least. I was badly outclassed even by _Emma_ in the chest department. Oh well, my nipples still felt nice, as Zoe’s fingers pressed against the small amount of softness there.  
  
Emma and Anne were back at work on Taylor’s cock. Us two moms watched closely as they tended to my daughter. Emma was obviously unsure about what she was doing, hesitating and tilting her head to the side before going in for another round of kisses and licks. Anne, though, was going all over my daughter’s dick. It was a hot sight, seeing her circle her tongue around Taylor’s flared, red head, moving her head up and down and back and forth. I wondered how many dicks she had done this to.  
  
“Mom,” Taylor moaned, turning to look at me. If she was surprised to see me and Zoe fingerfucking each other, she didn’t show it. “I’m feeling funny. Inside, like.”  
  
“Okay,” I said, nodding, my breath hitching as I tried to focus on helping my daughter instead of the need burning inside of me. “That’s okay. Don’t try to fight the feeling.”  
  
“Embrace it,” Zoe added. “Welcome it. Doesn’t it feel nice?” Taylor nodded. “Good. Keep on thinking about it. Think about Emma in her bikini, if that helps.”  
  
“Mom!” Emma squawked. Obviously she was still on top of things enough to realize that her mother was telling her best friend to use her as masturbation fodder. But she didn’t stop licking Taylor’s dick.  
  
“Emma, get right next to me,” Anne said, pulling Emma towards her, side by side. “You’re going to want to see this.”  
  
“Oh!” Taylor squeaked, looking down at Emma and Anne as they worked on her cock. “I, I think-!” Taylor gasped for air, her shoulders rising and falling. “EMMA!”  
  
Taylor started to cum. I forgot how to breathe as I watched my daughter cum. Before, I had always been so close, and the cum had always been on me. I hadn’t gotten a proper chance to watch. But now, watching Taylor cum on two girls, I realized just how _hot_ it really was.  
  
Emma gasped and pulled away from the cum beginning to land all over her face, but Anne didn’t. Like she had done this before. And even Emma didn’t pull back _that_ far. They really were Zoe’s kids.  
  
Taylor sounded so sweet as she came, her voice trembling as she gasped for breath. I just _had_ to go over and be there for her. And it would mean that I got a better look at Emma’s and Anne’s cum-covered faces.  
  
And that sight was worth a _lot_. It reminded me of seeing Zoe get covered with Taylor’s cum, though, frankly, slightly better. Both girls were absolutely _covered_ with semen, Taylor’s thick, off-white cum landing all over their faces. My breath caught in my throat as I saw my friend’s daughters get plastered with my own daughter’s backed-up semen, the cum landing all over their faces.  
  
The cum was so thick, it barely moved, staying glued onto Emma’s and Anne’s faces even along the vertical lines of their faces. Both of them had their mouths hanging open and their eyes were as wide as saucers behind the mask of cum smeared all over their faces. My tongue flicked out of my mouth and ran along my lips as I stared.  
  
“How was that, Taylor?” I asked, resting a hand on my daughter’s shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to me. “Do you feel better now?”  
  
“Kind of,” Taylor admitted with a blush. “There’s still something inside of my gut… Is this what it feels like for guys?”  
  
“If you’re still feeling horny,” I said, “that’s alright. It’s perfectly natural to feel that way. And I’m sure we can figure out how to get rid of that feeling. Right, girls?”  
  
“Y-yeah, sure,” Emma said, shakily nodding her head. “I’ll do my best for you, Taylor.”  
  
The two girls shared smiles with each other. I smiled as well. It was always so nice to see Taylor with one of her few friends.  
  
Then I noticed something. I glanced at Taylor, and it was obvious she had noticed it as well, since her eyes were fixed on it.  
  
Emma’s strap had slid off her shoulder. What little her bikini top had been covering of her right breast, it wasn’t doing it anymore. Her small, pert boob hung out in the open air, going _really_ well with the mess on her face.  
  
“Emma, dear, you’ve slipped a bit,” I said, tapping my shoulder.  
  
Emma looked down at her chest, making a few splatters of Taylor’s cum drop down onto her boobs, or further down, onto her thighs. She squeaked and pulled the strap back into position, making the top cover as much as it ever had. Which wasn’t all that much, considering. I still couldn’t believe a shop would see a bikini that skimpy in such a small size.  
  
“You’ve made quite the mess of my daughters,” Zoe said, suddenly appearing behind Taylor and making both of us jump a bit. “Just look at them.”  
  
We all did. Even Emma and Anne looked at each other. And I thought we all liked what we saw.  
  
Emma and Anne were both covered with cum. Their cheeks, their jaws, their noses, semen was spread all over their faces. And Taylor’s semen was so much more… _potent_ than her precum was. I could feel the arousal inside my belly grow as I smelled the cum spread all over Zoe’s daughters.  
  
“Here, let me clean you up, Emma,” Zoe said, sinking down to her knees right in front of her daughter. “You, ah, wouldn’t want this to…” Zoe apparently ran out of things to say as she grabbed the sides of her daughter’s head. She leaned in, her tongue sticking out as she ran it along Emma’s cheek.  
  
Anne and I looked at the sight. Then we looked at each other. An unspoken agreement passed between the two of us. Then I sank down to my knees, right in front of Anne. She tilted her head up slightly as I held on to her shoulders.  
  
“Aunt Annette,” Anne whispered, her face moving slightly underneath the thick layer of cum spread over her features.  
  
“Anne,” I said in return, just before sticking my tongue out and running it along her lips.  
  
Taylor’s cum tasted _amazing_. It always did. So rich, so thick, so _potent_. It was shameful how much I loved this. Tasting my daughter’s thick, salty, tasty semen.  
  
“Holy shit,” I heard behind me as Taylor watched the four of us.  
  
I glanced over my shoulder and winked at her. I wasn’t sure she saw my gesture. She had some other things on her mind, after all.  
  
So did I. Like getting Anne all nice and clean. Just like Zoe was doing to Emma. And maybe a bit more. I could see how stiff Anne’s nipples were, poking out of her bikini.  
  
As I cleaned her up, running my tongue back and forth along Anne’s face, my hands slowly slid down. And then I was grabbing Anne’s breasts. Gently, of course. I knew very well how sensitive breasts were, and how to make them feel _good_ instead of bad. Not that there was anything wrong with wanting a little pain! I just had to know if Anne wanted that sort of thing, and now wasn’t the time ask.  
  
Now was the time to run my tongue along Anne’s face, collecting a thick load of cum inside my mouth. And all the while, my fingers were sinking into Anne’s boobs, slowly kneading and massaging them, feeling the stiff nipples pressing against my palms as I worked over her body. Anne made small sounds as I cleaned her up, sweet sounds of arousal.  
  
My mouth was full of Taylor’s cum long before all of the cum was off Anne’s face. And even though the temptation to just swallow and taste all that wonderful cum going to my stomach was a _wonderful_ idea, I knew what I had to do inside. Exactly what Anne had done with Emma.  
  
I wrapped my arms around Anne in a hug, tugging her in for a kiss. She eagerly responded, opening her mouth and poking her tongue out as we embraced. I could feel her tongue pressing against mine, and I pushed my own tongue forward, letting the cum I had licked up spill into her mouth.  
  
We both moaned as we kissed and hugged. It was so _nice_ to be held like this. Of course, it would be nice even without the erotic overtones. Humans were made to be held, after all.  
  
I let Anne have roughly half of my daughter’s cum, keeping the rest for myself. I still kept kissing her even as I swallowed, feeling Taylor’s semen sliding down my throat. It was still nice and hot, the thick nature of it letting it retain heat very well.  
  
Anne’s hands were on my hips, plucking at my bikini bottom. And I was still playing with her breasts kneading them and teasing the stiff nipples that stood out so very much from her breasts. It was wonderful. And there was still another mouthful of cum on her face.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zoe and Emma. They were showing quite the interesting level of mother/daughter love. Namely, Emma had her hand against her mother’s crotch, just like I had done a few minutes ago. And Zoe was thumbing Emma’s nipples, flicking her thumb against those stiff, jutting nubs of flesh. Enough cum had been cleared off of Emma’s face to see that she was just as red as her mother as they kissed.  
  
I started licking Anne’s face again. I could feel Taylor’s eyes on me, without even having to look at her. I hoped she liked the show her mother was putting on.  
  
“Aunt Annette,” Anne murmured as I ran my tongue just below her eye, licking up a thick line of tasty cum. “This is really…” she trailed off.  
  
“Erotic?” I asked, my voice a bit muffled by all the cum in my mouth. “Wrong? Fun?”  
  
“Yes,” Anne said, nodding. “Kinda puts the parties at school to shame.”  
  
I snorted. I bet it did. Booze and whatever drugs were popular couldn’t compare to experience or the close bond of people who knew each other. Just so long as Anne didn’t start complaining about how dull the campus events were compared to here, it was all good.  
  
“And there’s still some other things we can show you,” I said, letting my hand drift down to Anne’s crotch, pushing against her bottom and seeing that she was just as wet as her mother. “You’d be shocked at Taylor’s endurance. This first time was just because she hadn’t cum in a while.”  
  
Anne shot me a look that said she had pieced together how Taylor usually got relief. Well, so what if she knew? Maybe the next time she was over at our house, I could have her help me. After all, a dick as big as Taylor’s really did need a lot of work to properly handle.  
  
I thought it over as I shared the rest of the cum with Anne. It was really something to think about. After all, I had a job and a life outside of Taylor. Someone else who could help with Taylor’s… needs could really be useful.  
  
As we shared the semen I licked off Anne’s face, we kept on… working with each other. I kept on teasing her breasts, and Anne kept on letting her fingers wander around my thighs, my lower stomach and occasionally dancing across my crotch, but never actually slipping underneath my bikini bottom. What a tease.  
  
We shared one last kiss, pressing our lips together. It felt nice to kiss Anne. And not just because she was a hot woman and I was turned on. I liked Anne for any number of reasons, and that made it fun to kiss her.  
  
Still, there was more to do than just kiss each other. I filed that thought away for the next time Anne came over for tea. Especially if Taylor wasn’t home then.  
  
“Mom?” Taylor asked.  
  
I turned to look at my daughter. And my heart immediately rose in my throat. Taylor looked _bad_. Sweat was beading on her forehead, making loose strands of her curly hair stick to her skin. Her entire body was shaking as she looked at me. Her hands were wrapped around her cock, tugging back and forth along the large, red shaft. Even at a glance, I could tell that she was doing a bad job of it.  
  
“I, I can’t do it on my own!” Taylor exclaimed, looking at me with wide, panicked eyes. “It hurts and it feels good and I can’t do anything about it.”  
  
“Just calm down, Taylor,” I said, reaching out and resting my hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. “We can take care of this, but you need to keep your head on your shoulders, okay?”  
  
Taylor nodded, and my hands went down to her cock, grabbing her own hands and tugging them to the sides. I glanced over at the Barnes’. They were all looking at the two of us, Emma with an especially bright blush on her face.  
  
“Does it hurt bad, Taylor?” Emma asked, her voice worried.  
  
“Kind of,” Taylor responded. “But it’s also, like, _tight_ , kind of? And it feels good, but a bad kind of good? I don’t know,” she finally said, looking down at her dick and glaring at it.  
  
“Mom?” Emma asked, turning to look at Zoe. “Is it okay if…” Emma seemed to run out of steam, turning a bright red and her hands twisting. “I kind of want to feel what Taylor’s feeling.”  
  
“You mean you want to get fucked by her?” Anne asked, leaning over to look at her sister. “You want to give up your virginity to Taylor?”  
  
Emma, somehow, turned an even bright red at that. So, for that matter, did Taylor. Even I felt the blood rush to my face. That was exactly what this had been building up to, the entire bet had been about Emma and Anne getting fucked by Taylor.  
  
“If you want to, and Taylor wants to,” Zoe said, her voice trembling only a little bit. “Taylor?”  
  
“Yeah!” Taylor squeaked, sounding just _adorable_. “I’d love to lose my virginity with my best friend!”  
  
Zoe and I exchanged secret, amused glances. Well, they were meant to be secret. I noticed Anne looking at the both of us as well, a small smile on her own face. Yeah, she knew. Oh well.  
  
“That’s so sweet,” I said happily. “It almost makes me want to take some pictures.”  
  
“Don’t put this in a baby book, Mom!” Taylor said quickly, her eyes widening. “That’s… ew.”  
  
I laughed, shaking my head.  
  
“No, no, no baby book. Just go on over to Emma, alright?”  
  
“Don’t forget about me,” Anne said, grabbing Emma and spinning her around so that they were face to face, pressed up against each other. “Sisters share, remember?”  
  
Taylor didn’t look all that opposed to having two attractive redheads for the price of one. For that matter, Emma didn’t put up that much resistance either. She looked down, straight into Anne’s cleavage and fidgeted a bit. But she didn’t pull away or show any other sign of hesitance.  
  
The three kids walked over to the lawn, for some reason apparently thinking that grass would be more comfortable to lay down on than concrete. Anne sank down to the ground, taking Emma with her. They ended up pressed against each other, Emma laying on top of Anne. And with how little they were wearing, the incestual subtext was pretty much just _text_.  
  
Taylor obviously thought so too. Or maybe she had some other question. At any rate, I could see her lips forming a question, before she shook her head. She kneeled down behind Emma and Anne, her stiff cock bouncing back and forth.  
  
The pressure from Emma’s body had made Anne’s boob spill out from her top. I could see one pink nipple bouncing around as the two sisters shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Taylor was staring down at Emma’s ass, looking a bit unsure. I went to guide her, even if it meant not getting to see more of the Barnes girls pressed up against each other.  
  
I knelt down behind Taylor, my body pressed up against her back almost as tightly as Emma and Anne were pressed together. My hands rested on her hips, and I could feel her soft, warm skin underneath my fingers. Taylor may still have had a lot of growing to do, but she was still so _cute_. And I was sure that wasn’t just me being a mother talking. Taylor was obviously objectively attractive, for any number of reasons.  
  
“Okay, Taylor,” I said, speaking into her ear, “you’re going to want to reach down and pull Emma’s and Anne’s bottoms to the side.”  
  
“Exposing their… them,” Taylor said, her hands reaching out with barely a tremble.  
  
“That’s right,” I said. “Right girls?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Anne said, her head lifted up over Emma’s shoulder. “Heck, I’ve got side-ties on. You want to just pull them off entirely, feel free, Taylor.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s fine,” Emma said, sounding a bit more subdued than her sister.  
  
Worried about what she was getting into? Well, that made sense. Anyone would have second thoughts about Taylor’s _huge_ horse cock going into her for the first time. Especially if it was _really_ her first time. But Emma would be enjoying herself soon enough.  
  
Taylor pulled Emma’s and Anne’s bikini bottoms to the side, revealing their wet, parted pussies. With how close I was to my daughter, I could feel her tense up as she stared at them. It was Taylor’s very first time seeing this in real life, I was sure.  
  
Hell, it wasn’t my first time in real life seeing another girl’s pussy, and I was still getting excited, looking at the two of them. From this angle, Emma and Anne really did look pretty similar. Anne had bigger hips, but that was it. They were both clean-shaven, droplets of arousal glimmering inside their spread lower lips. I could feel my own lips part a bit more as another surge of arousal ran through me.  
  
Taylor had to feel my nipples digging into her back. But she didn’t comment. After all, her own nipples were pretty stiff as well. And her dick was stiff, too. Very, very stiff and oozing precum once more.  
  
“Reach down and see how wet they both are,” I instructed Taylor.  
  
Wow, this wasn’t something I had ever been expecting to do with my daughter. Giving her a step by step guide on how to fuck her best friend and her best friend’s sister. Especially not when my grip on Taylor’s body was just one step shy of beginning to make out with her. And yet, it all somehow felt so _natural_. So right.  
  
Taylor leaned forward and reached down, the tip of her dick bumping against Emma’s ass. Emma squeaked, and she turned around to look at Taylor as Taylor’s slightly shaking fingers rubbed against her pussy.  
  
Taylor and Emma looked at each other. I couldn’t see the expression on Taylor’s face, but Emma shot my daughter a brave smile, before turning back to look at Anne. I heard her whisper something to Anne, and Anne said something else in reply. But they were both too quiet for me to make out what it was.  
  
Instead, I watched Taylor’s nervous brushes against Emma’s pussy. My hand left her hip and grabbed her waist, holding it gently, but firmly. I leaned my head forward to let her see me.  
  
“Don’t be afraid,” I said. “Remember Sex Ed? It’s sensitive, but it’s not _that_ fragile. Don’t be rough, don’t be quick, but don’t be so soft she can’t even feel you.”  
  
“Okay, Mom,” Taylor said, her head bobbing up and down. “You’ll tell me if it hurts, right, Emma?”  
  
“Of course I will,” Emma replied sharply. “But right now I just need- I need you to do that again!”  
  
Taylor applied a bit more pressure, sliding her finger in and out of Emma’s pussy. It went in and out easily, without a hint of resistance. Good. There was something a _lot_ bigger than a finger waiting for Emma.  
  
There was a happy, excited look on Taylor’s face as she fingered her best friend. I smiled. It felt good to see my daughter happy. What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t find joy in seeing my daughter excited over something that was making her and her friend feel so good?  
  
Emma whined a bit as Taylor removed her finger. She even pushed back against Taylor, trying to get it back inside of her. Emma always was a bit greedy. Well, she’d be getting more than enough inside her pussy soon.  
  
Anne was even more accepting of Taylor’s finger. Fingers, actually. Taylor inserted two of them slowly sliding them back and forth as the older girl twisted around underneath her sister. The two of them were starting to make some _very_ nice sounds as they held on to each other. I could see that Anne’s arms were wrapped around Emma’s neck, holding their faces close together. They weren’t actually kissing each other yet, but, frankly, give it time.  
  
“See how loose they both are?” I asked. “How they’re turned on enough that it’s easy to move your finger back and forth around inside of them?”  
  
“Yeah,” Taylor said, her hand going back down to her cock, clutching it as she stared at the two girls.  
  
“That means that they’re ready for you.” As ready as they’re ever going to be, I added in my head. Nothing could _really_ prepare someone for that first time of Taylor’s horse dick sliding into her. “Just, ah, Emma, do you still have your hymen?”  
  
“No, Ms. Hebert,” Emma said, twisting her head around to look at me. “Lost it in gym last month.”  
  
“Alright, good,” I said. “Wouldn’t want you to feel any pain at all during this.” Emma and Taylor both shook their heads at that. “So, yeah, Taylor, if you take it nice and slow, I think they’re ready for you.”  
  
I looked up at Zoe. She was squatting in front of her daughters, casting her shadow over them. Her hands were slowly rubbing her thighs, going up and down in smooth motions. I was certain she was going to start masturbating soon.  
  
“Okay…” Taylor said, sounding a touch nervous. “Here we go…”  
  
She wrapped one hand around her cock, as much as she could, at least. Then she started moving her hips forward. I wasn’t too surprised that she was aiming at Emma’s pussy. Oh well, that was a nickel down the drain, and Zoe was going to gloat later in private.  
  
Emma stiffened up as she felt Taylor’s dick pressing against her pussy. Anne reached up and rubbed her shoulders. I reached out and grabbed her thigh.  
  
“Relax, Emma,” Anne said. “Breathe in. Breathe out. It’s going to be alright.” I could hear the smile in Anne’s voice. “It’s going to be _great_. But you just have to relax first, alright?”  
  
I held on to Emma’s thigh, slowly massaging the muscles underneath her skin. She relaxed by degrees, the tension leaving her body. Finally, she looked to be as relaxed as she was going to get. I nodded, and looked at Taylor.  
  
She looked a bit nervous as well. Because she was about to fuck her best friend? Because her mom was watching? For any of the other reasons that could put someone a bit off? Who knew? But I was here for her, and that was what was important.  
  
“And now,” I said, wrapped my hand around Taylor’s hand, holding on to her cock. “You just need to go inside.”  
  
Taylor nodded firmly, and started pressing forward. Anne was watching. Emma was watching. Zoe was watching. We were all watching as Taylor slowly slid her huge horse cock into Emma.  
  
Emma made a wonderful, _wonderful_ noise as Taylor slid into her. I could feel my pussy squeezing down around nothing as I listened and watched. God, I was turned on. And I couldn’t even masturbate right now. I needed to keep on watching and helping, and make certain that Taylor’s and Emma’s inexperience didn’t ruin the whole thing for the both of them.  
  
Even if I was certain that even if things went pear-shaped, Anne would be quite willing to help Taylor. Her pussy was certain to be even more accommodating than Emma’s, since she had apparently actually been using it.  
  
“Oh my God,” Taylor said, no more than an inch or two of her dick inside. “Oh God, Emma. Emma!”  
  
“Taylor!” Emma moaned. “It’s, it’s… oh, yessss!”  
  
All five of us were breathing pretty hard as we either watched Taylor fuck Emma or actually _were_ Taylor and Emma. My hips were jerking back and forth a bit, and I couldn’t be bothered to stop them. And my nipples felt like diamonds as they dug into Taylor’s back. My hand let go of her cock and started sliding up my daughter’s body, slowly going higher and higher.  
  
“How does it feel, Emma?” Anne asked, her voice hungry as her grip tightened around her sister’s body.  
  
“It’s great, Anne,” Emma moaned, her eyes wide and beautiful. “Taylor, you’re making me feel so good!”  
  
“You’re making me feel good too,” Taylor said, her voice a sweet moan. “It’s, it’s like- ah!”  
  
Taylor was almost at her medial ring now. Emma had just about taken half of Taylor’s cock. I knew there was no way she’d be able to take all of it. Not on her first try, not with her body still growing. But it sure was nice to see inch after inch sliding into her anyways.  
  
“That’s it, Taylor, keep on going in,” I said, my hand on the small of my daughter’s back. “Just keep pressing on until you can’t go anymore or-“  
  
“Woah, Taylor, stop!” Emma said, her voice suddenly tense.  
  
“That,” I said, a touch wryly. “Far enough in, Emma?”  
  
“Yeah,” Emma said quickly, her voice rather tense. “It’s, uh…”  
  
I knew what she had to be feeling, even if she didn’t have the words to describe it. I knew just how good, how intense, how _filling_ it was to have Taylor’s cock inside of me. And for Emma, who, at most, had just used a dildo, it must be _so_ much more intense.  
  
“Now pull yourself out of her,” I told Taylor, “and go for Anne this time. Ready, Anne?”  
  
“ _God_ , yes,” Anne moaned. “Don’t worry, Taylor. I’m not some delicate little flower, unlike-ow!”  
  
“Girls,” Zoe said calmly, her gaze switching between the two of them. “Behave, or I’ll take Taylor all for myself.”  
  
I snorted at the naked display of self-interest. Also, as if I was going to let some middle-aged pervert spend time along with my daughter. Who knew what kinds of things Zoe could do to Taylor? I would _need_ to be in the room with Zoe and Taylor, to make sure that whatever happened, I got some of it as well.  
  
Man, I was wet. I really, _really_ needed an orgasm soon. If I clenched my thighs, and adjusted myself in _just_ the right way, then I could, just barely rub my pussy and clit against my thighs. But I could almost instantly tell that it wasn’t enough. I was going to need more than that to cum. Or maybe less. Less interference, less material blocking access to my pussy.  
  
My bottom had to go. As Taylor started to slide into Anne, I leaned back enough to awkwardly wiggle out of the bottom half of my swimsuit. It was a relief to get free of it, to feel the air on my body and join the state of undress of most of the other girls here. Though none of us were as naked as Taylor was.  
  
If Anne was looser than Emma was, then Taylor wasn’t taking advantage of it. She was sliding into the older redhead with the same careful deliberation she had used with Emma. Good. It always paid to be careful the first time you were going in, so the girl loved it just as much as you did. That was a lesson I had to teach to a _ton_ of guys, and I was glad that my daughter didn’t even need to be reminded of it.  
  
“Oh god, oh _god_ , oh god,” Anne moaned, wiggling around Emma, not able to really go anywhere with Taylor and Emma pinning her in place.  
  
“How does she feel, Taylor?” I asked, my hands once more wandering over my daughter’s body. “How does your… first taste of pussy feel?”  
  
“Oh my God, Mom,” Taylor moaned. And then moaned again as I ran my hands over her nipples. “It’s, it’s… oh my God.”  
  
I laughed. For obvious reasons, I had no idea what it was like to have a pussy wrapped around my cock. But the joy, the happiness in Taylor’s voice, that was so pure and sweet it made me feel wonderful, listening to it.  
  
“I’m glad you like it, honey,” I said. “Just keep on fucking Anne and Emma. Keep on making them feel as good as they’re making you feel.”  
  
Taylor nodded, her head jerking up and down. There were mingled moans from both of the Barnes girls, urging Taylor on. My attention kept on going from watching them get fucked, to playing with my daughter’s small breasts and stiff nipples, to my own masturbatory humping, to Zoe touching herself as she watched her daughters get bred.  
  
I wasn’t sure when I had last been in such an erotic atmosphere. College, maybe, back when Lustrum had still been in charge and talking about sex positivity, before her… ‘disciples’ had said that it wrong to have sex with men. And maybe not even then. There were fewer people here than in some of the gatherings, but, well… I knew everyone here _really_ well. Plus, there was the incest, a guilty, perverted turn-on, both as I touched Taylor and as I watched the Barnes.  
  
Emma and Anne had started making out. They were holding on to each other, their mouths pressed together, locked in a passionate kiss. I couldn’t see Emma’s hands, but they had to be playing with her older sister’s breasts, squeezing them through Anne’s bikini. Anne’s hands were grabbing her sister’s ass, wandering all over Emma’s firm rear, plucking at the skimpy bikini she wore.  
  
Taylor withdrew from Anne and slid back into Emma. The sound of erotic joy Emma made at that made me choke up. It was such a _sweet_ sound, one that could only come from the bottom of her heart. She and her best friend were having sex, and it was making her feel so happy.  
  
“Keep on fucking her, Taylor,” I said, speaking directly into Taylor’s ear. “Can’t you see how much she loves this? She wants _you_ , Taylor. Her friend.”  
  
Taylor nodded. She didn’t seem that aware of what I was saying, focusing on sliding in and out of Emma’s pussy. For a few strokes, at least, then she returned to Anne’s folds.  
  
My front was pressed against Taylor’s back. I was moving up and down a bit, my stiff nipples rubbing against her hot skin. I wasn’t even ashamed to be using my daughter as a masturbation aid in front of other people. This entire situation was just too hot to handle, to be bound by conventional limits. I _had_ to keep going, to keep seeing what Taylor would do next, and if it would be enough to make me cum.  
  
I pinched Taylor’s nipples, just lightly squeezing down. Just enough to make her feel good and gasp in shock, not enough to hurt her. I would _never_ hurt Taylor.  
  
“Mom!” Taylor gasped, turning her head to look at me. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses as she stared. “That’s-!”  
  
I waited for her to finish. Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have pinched her nipples again, but they were just so cute! And the reaction they got from her was even better. After a moment, it became clear that Taylor wasn’t going to say anything again, so I smiled at her. And then, seeing her just flat-out _adorable_ expression, I did something more.  
  
I kissed Taylor. I kissed my very own daughter, and not in a familial way. I kissed Taylor like I had kissed Danny, with his hard cock pressed up against me and my nipples pressing into his hands. I kissed Taylor, pouring my love and my lust into the kiss, letting Taylor know just how much I cared about her.  
  
Taylor gasped and stiffened against me. And then she started to kiss me back, erratically drawing her hips back and forth, sliding her cock in and out of Emma. I was kissing my daughter as she fucked her best friend, and it felt so, _so_ good.  
  
My tongue pressed against Taylor’s lips as my hands wandered up and down her body. Taylor was so sweet and warm underneath me. Not terribly soft, since I could feel the bones underneath her skin in so many places, but that didn’t stop me from enjoying her body.  
  
“Mama,” Taylor whispered, finally pulling away from me. There was a rosy glow to her cheeks as she looked at me. “You kissed me.”  
  
“And I can do it again if you’d like,” I said, ruffling her hair. “There’s all kinds of things we can do together.” I smiled at her. “So many different things I’d love to do with my daughter.”  
  
Taylor obviously had some thoughts about what I was referring to. The glow on her cheeks transformed into an embarrassed flush, which was still _very_ cute. She nodded, before turning back to the Barnes family.  
  
“I’ll, um, think it over!” Taylor squeaked, her voice wavering with all kinds of wonderful emotions. “Later!”  
  
I chuckled and nodded. That was quite alright with me. After all, this hot, erotic scene in front of us was well worth watching.  
  
Emma had started to grind against her sister, pressing her smaller body against Anne’s. I was amazed she could manage it, since the lower half of her body was so effectively impaled on Taylor’s dick. I wasn’t certain I would have had the strength to move around with Taylor’s mammoth shaft stretching me out like that and pinning me in place.  
  
The two of them were still kissing, still making out. Their hands were wandering all over each other, groping and grabbing and grasping as they kissed, the lewd sounds echoing. I looked up at their mother, wondering just what Zoe thought of this. Well, I knew what she thought of this. I wondered if she had managed to _cum_ from it just yet.  
  
Zoe looked _desperate_. She was staring down at her daughters with wide eyes, frantically grinding her crotch against her hand, humping up and down against it like a dog in heat. Her eyes were wide and wild as she stared down at Emma and Anne, her mouth hanging open and a line of drool slowly inching down towards her breasts. One hand was in between her thighs and her other hand was clutching a breast, squeezing and kneading it as she masturbated to the sight of her daughters. Her daughters getting _fucked_.  
  
Did I look like that? So wantonly desperate, staring downwards as I jilled myself off, looking at our daughters fucking and making out with each other? If I did… I didn’t care. This was too good, too hot to care about. I _needed_ to cum, and I needed to watch Taylor fuck Emma and Anne. To watch Taylor _breed_ Anne and Emma, just like she had to me and Zoe.  
  
Taylor had started fucking Anne again. Her hands were still on Emma’s ass, though, and I watched her look down at Emma. And who could blame her? Emma did have a very nice ass. Not that big, but very firm and flawless. It was no wonder she was a model. Though hopefully her butt wasn’t on display in the photo shoots.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” Anne grunted, pulling her head away from Emma’s mouth for a moment. “Keep on fucking me, Taylor. Fuck my pussy!”  
  
I moved to the side a bit, just enough to get a proper view of Emma and Anne’s bodies pressed together. And it was _wonderful_. Their breasts were smushed together, Anne’s especially nicely pressed down, almost flowing out from her bikini. Emma’s boobs, though smaller, _had_ , since her bikini was even skimpier than Anne’s.  
  
And the two of them just looked so _wonderful_ together. There was a light dancing in both of their eyes as they kissed and looked at each other. And, of course, the sisters looked alike enough to really make the entire thing that much more wonderful.  
  
I moved back behind Taylor as she pulled out of Anne and slid back into Emma. She was moving faster by now, Emma’s and Anne’s pussies parting in front of her huge, flared dick. I got to watch as she pushed herself into Emma, her horse cock making a lewd sound as it entered.  
  
“Mom!” Emma cried out. “I’m going to cum!”  
  
It was a bit late to think about this sort of thing, but I hoped that the neighbors weren’t around. It was a big yard with a tall fence, and we were on the corner of the block. But it would still be… inconvenient if Zoe’s neighbors came to her with questions about what they had heard. Oh well, that was a possible problem for later. Right now, I had to help my daughter fuck her best friend through her orgasm.  
  
Emma was shaking on top of Anne. She was twitching back and forth, her arms beating against the grass and Anne’s body. She was making tiny, wordless sounds as she came, and the glimpses I could see of her face showed a girl who was so, _so_ happy. It made me whine myself, feeling the arousal inside of my body as I stared down at her.  
  
“Emma,” Taylor moaned, her voice awed. “You got so _tight_.” Taylor shuddered as well, from head to toe. “It feels so _good_.”  
  
Emma didn’t respond. I couldn’t blame her. I _knew_ what it was like, to have an orgasm from my daughter’s wonderful, huge cock buried inside of me. Speech was _hard_ when that was happening.  
  
“Tuh-Taylor,” Emma moaned finally, jerking her head around to look at Taylor. “Taylor, Taylor, I love you so much!”  
  
Oh. _Oh_ , that was so sweet, I didn’t have words for it. My heart fluttered in my chest, listening to those wonderful words. And they seemed to hit Taylor even harder. The look on her face… _oh_ , was there anything sweeter in the world than my daughter’s expression right now? I didn’t think so.  
  
“I love you too, Emma,” Taylor said, her voice rising and falling as she spoke.  
  
Zoe and I looked at each other and smiled. How wonderful. I, at least, wasn’t going to say anything about this, not until Taylor’s head wasn’t so fogged with lust. But it would still be something I would remember.  
  
Taylor pulled out of Emma and slid back into Anne. I leaned over Taylor’s shoulder, staring at Emma’s pussy. _My_ , it was widely spread. I could see quite a way inside of it, her lips still parted from my daughter’s dick. The arousal flowing out of it, running from Emma’s pussy, down onto her sister’s body.  
  
I wondered how much longer Taylor was going to hold out. Emma had already so _obviously_ cum. And Anne couldn’t be far behind. And while Taylor had a huge amount of endurance (it always took me _so_ much time to satisfy her dick while she slept), the sheer erotic appeal of all of this had to be cutting into the stamina a teenager could offer.  
  
“Cumming,” Anne muttered even as I thought about her orgasm, “cumming, cumming, I’m cumming, Taylor, you’ve made me cum.”  
  
The sheer bliss and pleasure in Anne’s voice was _wonderful_. It was the kind of sound you could never get tired of hearing. I couldn’t see much of her body as she came, since she was hidden by Emma. But at least her younger sister would get to watch Anne cum, see every single detail that passed over Anne’s face as Taylor pushed her over into an orgasm.  
  
I realized that I had started masturbating. I had no idea when that had happened. But three fingers were sliding in and out of my pussy, and I was rubbing my clit against the heel of my palm. And it felt so good. I could feel the lust bubbling inside of me, finally getting a proper outlet. I gasped, the arousal shooting through my body and dripping out of me.  
  
I kept on watching with hungry eyes, staring at Emma and Taylor and Anne as they had sex. It was such a wonderful sight, the three of them so close together as they kissed and made out and fucked each other. It was even enough to push me over the edge, to make me cum as I watched my daughter.  
  
It was _wonderful_ to cum, to feel the pleasure surging upwards inside of me, making my teeth clack against each other as I came. I made whining, animal sounds in the back of my throat as I came, watching Taylor. My pussy squeezed down tightly around my fingers, clenching down as my hips rocked back and forth. It was all so good, the pleasure racing inside of me, forcing its way out in one orgasm after another. I never wanted it to stop.  
  
Zoe was cumming at the opposite side of the threesome. As my eyes whipped around, taking in my daughter, the pool, the house, everything, I saw her shaking in her own orgasm, barely staying upright as she tilted back and forth, caught up in her lust. It was a wonderful sight, and I wished I was there next to her, feeling her body shaking against mine.  
  
My shoulders rose and fell as I gasped for air, feeling the burn inside of my lungs as my orgasm slowly died down. It had been so _wonderful_. Even now that it was over, I wished it was still happening.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Taylor moaned, snapping me out of my post-orgasm bliss. “I’m going to cum!”  
  
All of us started paying attention to Taylor. Me, Zoe, Anne and Emma, _everyone_. We all wanted to see this. It would be so, so wonderful.  
  
Taylor was buried inside of Emma again, and she was bent over until she was almost pressed against the redhead’s back. Her eyes were wide as she held onto Emma’s body, and I could see her hips twitching, driving herself just a little bit deeper into Emma.  
  
I whined in the back of my throat, knowing how lucky Emma was to get that creampie. It had been so long since I had gotten to ride Taylor’s dick, but I could still remember how _good_ it had been to feel her cumming inside of my pussy. To feel so _much_ semen blasting my insides, pushing me over into another orgasm. How I wished Taylor was fucking _me_ , her mother, right now instead of her best friend.  
  
I could tell when Taylor started to cum. The wordless, indescribable sound Emma made was all the proof I needed. Her entire body tensed up and then relaxed. I leaned over Taylor’s shoulder, and I could see the thick, sticky white cum already leaking out of Emma’s pussy. She must have already been so stuffed with Taylor’s dick that there hadn’t been any room for the cum to fit in.  
  
Then Taylor pulled out of Emma. She was still cumming, great, long jets of semen that lanced out and splattered on Emma’s ass, leaving thick smears of white. Then she pushed herself into Anne.  
  
Anne didn’t have _quite_ the reaction Emma did. But she still obviously enjoyed what was happening to her. Quite a bit, too. She said… _something_ , I couldn’t tell what, over and over again underneath her breath. She didn’t twitch around as much as Emma did, but she still beat her legs against the grass, drumming up a storm as Taylor shot semen deep inside of her.  
  
I looked at Emma’s pussy. It was almost solid white, Taylor’s thick cum covering _everything_. I couldn’t even tell where her clit was, there was so much cum. And there had to be more even deeper inside of her, where I couldn’t see. I licked my lips, thinking of some other way to get at it besides sight.  
  
Finally, Taylor rocked back on her heels, pulling her dick out of Anne’s folds. It looked like she hadn’t pumped as much cum into Anne as she had into Emma, but there was still _plenty_ of white cum trickling out of her.  
  
Emma pushed herself off of her sister and fell down next to her. For the first time in a while, I got a good look at the both of them. And what a look it was. Both Emma and Anne were flushed, their faces about as red as their hair. In fact, their hair was sticking to their forehead, sweat keeping strands there.  
  
Both of their bikinis were in utter disarray, showing off everything they had. There were lipstick prints on Anne’s face, perfectly formed. I hadn’t even noticed that Emma had been _wearing_ lipstick. And they both looked so _happy_.  
  
Twin blissful looks of absolute release were on both of their faces as they stared upwards into the cloudless sky, shoulders rising and falling as they breathed in and out. I noticed that they were both holding hands, fingers enlaced with each other as they stared upwards. Large, happy smiles were spread across their faces.  
  
“See that, Taylor?” I asked, not taking my gaze away from the two of them. “You did that. You were the one to make the two of them that happy.”  
  
“…Wow,” Taylor said eventually, her voice sounding a bit choked as she stared at them. “I did that.”  
  
“Yes,” I reached over and patted her shoulder, staring at the stiff nipples bobbing up and down on Anne’s and Emma’s breasts. “That was all you, sweetie.”  
  
I finally looked at Taylor. She was smiling too. Not as widely as Emma and Anne, but it was still a smile. Her dick was still hard too, cum and arousal smeared up and down it. I idly reached down and wrapped my hand around it, feeling how slippery it was. Yeah, there wouldn’t be a problem fitting that inside of me.  
  
Zoe scooted closer to her daughters, lifting their heads up and resting them on her lap. She smiled down at them. _I_ could see how hungry her smile was, but the others probably couldn’t.  
  
“Well, girls?” Zoe asked, running her hands over Anne’s and Emma’s foreheads. “How does it feel?”  
  
“Great, Mom,” Anne gurgled, her hands resting over her crotch, like she was trying to stem the tide of semen leaking out of her. “Really good.”  
  
“Yeah…” Emma said, quieter, her voice sounding drained. “That was…” she lifted her head up to look at Taylor. “Thanks, Taylor. Thanks a bunch.”  
  
“I should be thanking _you_ ,” Taylor said, sounding a bit dreamy herself. “That was so, so cool, Emma. It was like…” Taylor trailed off, and I smiled.  
  
“How are you feeling now?” I asked, my hand still wrapped around my daughter’s cock. I gave it a quick tug, feeling the rock-like hardness underneath my hand.  
  
“Better,” Taylor said, a wide smile on her face. “I’m feeling really, really good, Mom.”  
  
I smiled, letting go of her cock. She was still obviously turned on, since her dick didn’t show the slightest sign of going down anytime soon. But if she was no longer so backed up, then I could let her be for now. Besides, there were plenty of… fun things to do still. Like, you know, have lunch. Have a swim in the pool which was the stated reason for coming over.  
  
Or, maybe, just possibly… I smiled as the thought came to me.  
  
I stood up and stepped out of my bikini bottom. Then I went over to Anne, shaking my hips as I went. I could tell that everyone in the back yard was looking at me, and I didn’t care.  
  
“Anne, you’re so _messy_ ,” I said with a grin. “Want your Aunt Annette to clean you up?”  
  
_I_ kept my gaze firmly on Anne’s face as I extended my offer. That she looked down at her cum-covered pussy was entirely on her. That was _her_ dirty mind offering up twisted thoughts to her. Sure, they were the exact same twisted thoughts that had come to me, but so what?  
  
“Sure thing,” Anne said eagerly, pushing her legs apart, letting one thigh rest on top of Emma’s legs.  
  
I smiled, and stepped over her body, straddling her. Then I turned around, dropping my own, wet pussy right on top of her face as I lowered my head down between her legs. I ran my hands up and down her thighs. It was so _nice_ to feel a pair of nice, thick, firm thighs underneath my hands. And underneath my tongue, as I licked one of them.  
  
Anne moaned, and I felt her hands come up to my hips. And I could feel her breath puffing on me, hitting against my soaked, spread pussy. I wondered just how much skill she was going to show at this. Obviously she had learned how to suck cock in college (or earlier), but how good was she at tending to other women?  
  
“Emma,” Zoe said, her voice choked with lust, “do you want Mommy to help you like Aunt Annette is helping your sister?”  
  
I craned my head to look at Emma. She was looking at me with wide eyes. But they weren’t _horrified_ eyes. They had the same kind of hunger I knew from… oh, so many times. With Zoe, with Danny, with others. I smiled at her, and then put my head down, burying it against Anne’s pussy.  
  
“Yes, Mom,” Emma said, her voice wavering just a bit.  
  
I smiled to myself as I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Zoe leaning forward, sliding her face in between Emma’s thighs. And I was certain that Emma was going to get to look upward and see the very pussy she spent nine months in, getting lowered down until it was pressed against her face. _God_ , I had never done anything like this before and it was so _amazing_.  
  
I looked up at Taylor, wondering what she was thinking of all of this. She was staring down at all four of us, her hands wrapped around her cock. I smiled at her, wondering if she would be joining us.  
  
It would be so _wonderful_ , after all, to turn this foursome into a fivesome. To look down at Anne’s beautiful, wet, cum-covered pussy, and see my daughter pushing her cock in and out of Anne. Or to feel a second pair of hands on my hips, and then, I closed my eyes and shivered, then I would feel a massive, flared head pressing against my pussy, sliding deeper and deeper in as my daughter decided to _claim_ me, to fuck me hard and fuck me _full_ , and leave me with another massive load of cum deep inside my pussy.  
  
I whined to myself as I started to lick at Anne’s pussy, tasting my daughter’s cum and her arousal. It was a wonderful flavor of tastes, and there was so _much_ of it. And she was returning the favor, her tongue prodding against my own lips, one hand mostly pressed against my thigh so that she could tease my clit.  
  
Right next to me, Zoe was eating Emma out as well. Every now and then I turned to look, seeing her head bobbing up and down, and hearing the wonderfully erotic sounds she made. I smiled, wondering if _any_ of us were ever going to get to the food that Zoe had prepared for us. I probably wasn’t, not when there were so many more wonderful flavors still to try out here.  
  
I poked my tongue inside of Anne’s pussy, and it came away white. I drew my tongue back in, rolling the load of semen and arousal around before swallowing it. It tasted _great_. It was obvious that Anne had plenty of fruit in her diet.  
  
And it seemed that Anne hadn’t just been with the male set at college. I _knew_ how bad it could be to get eaten out by a first timer. And there was none of that here. Anne was showing off a great amount of skill as she licked at my pussy and tended to my clit. It was amazing, and I could feel the arousal inside of me growing higher and higher as she ate me out.  
  
I glanced over at Zoe and Emma. I was _quite_ certain that Emma didn’t know what she was doing. But Zoe didn’t seem to mind. After all, what mother could possibly mind showing her daughter how to do something new? She was quite obviously enjoying it, tending to Emma’s semen-stuffed pussy while occasionally giving her daughter some tips and advice on what to do.  
  
Taylor was hovering above us. I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back, her eyes wide as she glanced between the two pairs. Then a look crossed her face.  
  
“Hey, Emma?” Taylor asked.  
  
“Yeah?” Emma’s voice was a bit muffled as she barely pulled her face away from her mother’s pussy.  
  
“Don’t you always get really bad sunburns if you spend too much time outside?”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Emma said, sounding pretty distracted.  
  
“Did you put sunscreen on before you came out?”  
  
That was enough to get me to pause and lift my head up, turning around to look at Emma. So, for that matter, did Zoe. And I bet that Anne was, too.  
  
“Oh, shit,” Emma said, frowning, her head falling backwards against the grass.  
  
“Language,” Zoe scolded, tapping Emma’s bare thigh. Well, not completely bare. There were marks along it, the same shade as Zoe’s bright red lipstick. “If you want to stop and go put some sunscreen on, Emma…”  
  
“No, no, no!” Emma said quickly. “Don’t stop, Mom!” She looked over at Taylor. “Get the umbrella, please?”  
  
That was probably a good idea. _I_ had put sunscreen on both myself and Taylor before leaving, so we were still good. But Emma, well, her pale skin really would look quite nice in a photo set. And it wouldn’t look nice all burnt and peeling. And, for that matter, Zoe and Anne were just as pale.  
  
“Good eye, Taylor,” I said approvingly as my daughter lugged the blue sunshade over. “Though I’m certain Emma would be glad to let you rub some white cream all over her body later.”  
  
“Mom!” “Aunt Annette!”  
  
I laughed, looking at Taylor’s comically shocked expression. I winked at her, before returning to my job. There was still a _lot_ of cum left inside Anne’s pussy, and I wanted to get as much out as I could. Obviously I couldn’t get _all_ of it out. It was in too deep, and had been for too long. Anne was almost certainly knocked up by Taylor now, just like her sister. Just like her mother. Just like me.  
  
I snaked a hand in between Anne’s and my bodies, pressing it against my stomach. I could feel the small bulge there, just the first sign of what would be coming. I shivered at the thought. All four of us flanking Taylor, our bellies bared, letting the world see the signs of our pregnancies, all done by my own daughter. What a thought. What a _thought_.  
  
“Aunt Annette,” Anne said, her voice a delighted gasp. “You’re so _wet_ all of a sudden!”  
  
I could easily believe that. I could feel the arousal dancing inside of me, the trickles of fluid leaking out me and splattering on Anne’s face and tongue. I could even feel my stiff nipples digging into her skin, right above her pussy. And right next to me, Zoe was doing the same to her daughter.  
  
This was all so _wonderful_. I could feel my orgasm slowly, slowly rising, Anne’s tongue and my own thoughts driving me up the slope to my peak. Sooner or later (and I hoped sooner) I was going to cum from it, and I hoped I would be able to return the favor. Unless, of course, Anne could only be satisfied with my daughter’s cock from now on. And if she was, who could blame her?  
  
Taylor was standing above the four of us, looking down and masturbating. I hoped she didn’t cum, not before I got a chance to do taste that cock myself. It would be such a _waste_ , if Taylor came three times and I didn’t really get to help with any of them.  
  
“Mom? Mrs. Barnes?” Taylor asked, her voice unsure. We both looked up at her, drawing our arousal-covered faces away from the teenage pussies we were eating out. “Is it okay if I…” Taylor trailed off, blushing.  
  
“Is it okay if you fuck my pussy while I take care of my daughter?” Zoe asked quickly. I wondered if that was what Taylor had actually been going to ask. “Of _course_ it is.”  
  
Damn, that was clever. I should have thought of it myself. Well, if Taylor started fucking Zoe, then my own wet pussy was just a foot away. It would be so _easy_ for Taylor to slide out of Zoe and into me.  
  
“And Emma wouldn’t mind, would you, sweetie?” Zoe asked, patting Emma’s thigh. “You’d be fine with licking Taylor’s cock as she fucks me, right?”  
  
“Sure thing, Mom,” Emma said quickly.  
  
Zoe and I exchanged glances as Taylor walked around behind us. She really did look _unbearably_ pleased with herself, smiling widely as Taylor moved into position. Well, let her feel smug. She already had bragging rights from that bet. And, more importantly, Taylor was _my_ daughter, who lived in _my_ house. And after today, I was pretty damn sure I wouldn’t have to wait until Taylor was asleep before tending to her needs anymore.  
  
I returned to my work. I could still hear the joyous gasp as Taylor entered my friend. My own pussy squeezed down at the thought of my own daughter fucking me instead of my friend. Was it wrong? Yes, probably. But it just felt so _good_ , that there was no way for me to actually feel bad about it.  
  
I kept on working at Anne’s pussy, licking and sucking and teasing and doing my very best to make the redhead beneath me feel as good as possible. And I was obviously doing a good job. There was a lot more arousal than semen slipping out of her pussy now, and the rate was increasing. I licked it up, swallowing Anne’s arousal, before coming back in for more.  
  
Anne was getting close. I may not have known any of her specific tells, but I could still tell when a woman was about to cum. Hell, I was about to cum. It was just going to take a few more seconds, a few more licks of a wet tongue against soft flesh and I was going to manage it.  
  
“Oh, yes, Taylor, yes, fuck your aunt’s slutty pussy!” I lifted my head to stare at Zoe. So did Emma. So did Anne. So did Taylor. Zoe didn’t show the slightest sign of realizing we were staring at her. “Keep on fucking me with your big, fat dick, Taylor. Oh, yes, fuck me, yes, yes, yes, fuck me into a coma!”  
  
Zoe looked… really happy. And really out of it. But Taylor was still fucking her, and I supposed that was enough for her. And I hoped it happened to me soon as well. To feel that medial ring pushing against my lips, stretching me out even more…  
  
I turned back to Anne’s pussy, and ran my tongue along her clit. It was stiff and standing out and such a natural target for me. And I got such a _sweet_ result from it.  
  
Anne came. She screamed into my pussy, the vibrations from her yelling traveling through me. And it was enough to push me over the edge as well. Our bodies were pressed against each other, limbs shaking as we came. It was so, so sweet and I moaned into her pussy just like she was doing into mine.  
  
I ground my hips back and forth, feeling my pussy dragging against Anne’s face. Next to me, I could see Emma and Zoe and Taylor, the three wonderful, attractive women having fun of their own. It was amazing, it was all so amazing, and I knew we weren’t anywhere close to done. There was still so much more I was going to do and wanted to have done to me.  
  
This was the best pool party I had ever been to. I wondered if I was ever going to end up in the pool, though.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Retrograde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103545) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)




End file.
